Nada es verdad, todo está permitido
by Tierbanre
Summary: Cada día los templarios dan un paso más hacia su objetivo. Aller, una asesina, recrea los recuerdos de su antepasado, Alba, gracias al Animus 2.0. OCxEzio ¡Entra y lee! :D
1. Animus 20

…:::España, 2012:::...

_- Oye, vamos a empezar- dijo una suave voz masculina. -Pero tómatelo con calma, es la primera vez que utilizamos este bicharraco y no queremos tener problemas._

_El joven de unos 20 años examinó otra vez la máquina asintiendo con aprobación. Se sentó frente al ordenador situado al lado de la máquina._

_-Todo está listo.- sonrió ampliamente – Allá vamos._

…_:::Florencia, 1475:::..._

Ah, el despertar una mañana cuando el sol de invierno te pega en la cara... revolcandote en tu mullida y enorme cama, estirando los brazos y disfrutar de ese cosquilleo tan reconfortante. Aaah sii, que bien.

Pero ahora, volvamos a la realidad.

Hace unos días vino un nuevo año y por suerte, esta vez no vino acompañado de lluvia.

Me desperté con mi cuerpo entumecido y la espalda dolorida. En enero el invierno se volvía más frío, y encima dormir sobre los congelados adoquines de las calles no era muy favorable para mi espalda. Estiré mis brazos esperando sentir algo agradable pero solo sentí dolor.

Miré a mi alrededor esperando ver algo distinto a lo de todos los días, pero como me lo esperaba, nada había cambiado. Me encontraba en una estrecha y polvorienta calle, la luz del sol era ausente, los alto edificios hacían sombra, supuse que debería ser aún muy temprano.

Me levanté y me froté los ojos. Un rugido salió de mi estómago y sentí el vacío en él. Hacía un día que no comía nada, no era fácil conseguir comida cuando no se tiene dinero. Mi barriga volvió a quejarse, así que decidí que era hora de robar algo de comer.

El tema de robar se me daba bien, podía ocultarme entre el burullo de gente y coger los objetos o alimentos que desee robar con discreción, el problema era mi aspecto, mi ropa. Vestía con unos pantalones piratas marrones oscuros, sucios y rasgados y una camisa blanca, buenos gris de mangas largas y encima una chaqueta corta sin mangas de color marrón oscuro que se ajustaba a mi torso.

Y bueno, una chica de clase baja caminando junto con gente de clase media y nobles era un poco sospechoso.

Pero me tenía que arriesgar si no quería morir de hambre.

Caminé hacía el mercado viejo deslizándome entre los callejones. Conocía muy bien aquella zona y sabía ocultarme de los posibles guardias que hubiera alrededor.

Pero al llegar al mercado me llevé una sorpresa, había muchos más guardias que de costumbre, y mucha más gente con mucho mejor aspecto que yo.

Y como pensaba nada más aparecer allí ya me recibían miradas; algunas curiosas, otras desconfiadas y otras reflejaban repugnancia, pero no les di importancia. Mi objetivo principal era coger algo de comer y largarme de allí lo más rápido posible.

Me mezclé entre la multitud, intentando evitar así llamar la atención de los guardias. Fui observando los distintos puestos. Había muchos productos distintos; telas, ropas, vegetales, carnes, objetos de cerámica, pinturas, cuadros, frutas… ect.

Yo me centré en un puesto en el que vendían pan. Habían otras panaderías, pero en los puestos al aire libre siempre es más fácil robar algo que en sitio cerrado, es obvio.

Me junte con la gente que se agrupaba enfrente del puesto mientras observaban las deliciosas barras de pan y el vendedor del puesto gritaba alentando a los clientes para que compraran, y presumía de que él tenía el mejor pan de toda Florencia, todos los vendedores hacían lo mismo.

Aproveché la oportunidad de que el vendedor atendía a una señora, y mirando a todos lados puse una mano encima de una de las barras de pan para cogerla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien tiró de mi brazo izquierdo bruscamente hacia atrás. Caí al suelo y ví a un guardia desenvainando su espada.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí y mi cuerpo se puso en tensión. Antes de que aquel guardia me apuntase con su espada me levanté rápidamente y corrí como quien lleva al diablo, escuchando los gritos del guardia.

Cuando salía del mercado apartando a la gente a empujones, que se quejaban y me insultaban por lo bajo (no es que me gustara molestar a la gente y darle empujones ¡es que estaba huyendo de los guarias para evitar que me ahorcasen, me cortasen las manos o algo así!).

Corría por la mitad de la calle y miré hacía arás; ahora, eras tres guardias los que me perseguían y estaban a unos 50 metros de distancia. Intenté correr más rápido, a pesar de que el fondo no era exactamente lo mío tenía velocidad, y con algo de fondo y velocidad podía desaparecer del campo de visión de los guardias.

Giré la esquina de la calle y miré otra vez hacia atrás mientras corría. Pero choqué contra algo, no, contra alguien. Mientras caí encima de ese alguien, deseaba con todo mi ser que no fuera un guardia, y no lo fue. Caí encima de un joven de mi edad o ago más mayor.

Me levante de encima suya rápidamente y sin decir palabra me dispuse a seguir huyendo, pero dos fuertes brazos me retuvieron por los hombros. Me hicieron girar y me encontré con la cara del joven sobre el que aterricé.

-Oye, oye, creo que merezco una disculpa- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Levanté una ceja y me pregunté si era a mí con quien hablaba o me lo había imaginado. Normalmente casi nadie me dirige la palabra a no ser que fuera para quejarse de mi. Pero repetí sus palabras en mi mente ''una disculpa'', vale, un noble con orgullo.

Pero mi nerviosismo aumentaba al pensar en los guardias. Y no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombre del muchacho para esperar ver a los guardias.

-Si, em, si, u-una disculpa eh- empecé a decir nerviosamente –sí, ¿una disculpa?, si em, te perdono- dije rápidamente, la verdad es que las palabras me salieron solas, tenía ganas de deshacerme del joven y correr lejos.

Me pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro del chico. Pero yo ya corría y corría lejos de allí.

::::….::::….::::….::::

Iba caminando tranquilamente, me acercaba ya a la esquina de a calle, cuando de repente, algo, no, alguien chocó contra mi. Caímos al suelo y pude ver el rostro de la persona que cayó encima de mí muy cerca del mío. Vi que era una mujer e mi edad, o quizás algo más joven. Era hermosa, contemplé su rostro por unos segundos y me fijé en sus carnosos labios, sus finos rasgos y sobre todo, quedé cautivado por esos dos bellos ojos felinos color verde claro.

Pero la proximidad de nuestros rostros no pareció importarle, parecía muy nerviosa.

Se levantó rápidamente y se giró, creo que con la intención de salir corriendo.

Pero yo la retuve por los hombros, quería saber más de ella, poder hablar con ella.

-Oye, oye, creo que me merezco una disculpa.- dije con una leve sonrisa. Vi su ceja levantada y una expresión de sorpresa. Pero luego empezó a mirar con nerviosismo por encima de mi hombro.

- si, em, si, u-una disculpa eh- dijo nerviosamente – si ¿una disculpa?, si em, te perdono.

Sonreí. La vi salir corriendo rápidamente. Me fije en sus ropas, esta chica era pobre, y acaso ¿huía de algo?. Mis sospechas se cumplieron cuando oí a los guardias a mis espaldas. Se pararon mirando a todos lados, buscando al alguien.

-¡Eh! ¡Guardias!- les grité. Me miraron enfadados y uno de ellos me preguntó de mala gana -¿Qué quieres?.

-Si buscáis a una mujer pobre, ha huido por allí.

Los guardias inmediatamente se fuero corriendo por el camino señalado por mí.

Y así, seguí con mi camino.

_::::….::::….::::.…::::_


	2. Recuerdos

Paré. Paré de correr después de haber estado cinco minutos haciéndolo. Debería haber mirado alguna vez hacia atrás para ver si los guardias me perseguían, pero no sé por qué, no lo hice. Después de correr y escalar algunos edificios y muros, descansé.

Mi respiración estaba agitaba y mi estomagó seguía quejándose.

Apoyada en la pared eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta, de que no sabía donde estaba. No había estado antes en aquella zona, pero en mi interior me resultaba familiar.

No había rastro de actividad humana, ni de guardias. Me iluminé al ver un pequeño pozo. Suelo coger agua de los pozos cuando encuentro algún recipiente, pero se suelen romper, desaparecer y a veces, son demasiado grandes y pesados para como ir transportándolos.

Observé cada uno de los tres pequeños edificios que había alrededor, y de ellos uno me llamó la atención.

Estaba un poco deteriorado, como casi todos los edificios que no pertenecían a familias adineradas.

Las ventanas estaban bien excepto una que estaba rota. Algo en mi interior se moría de ganas de entrar, pero otro algo me decía que no era seguro.

Mis ojos no se despegaban del edificio. De repente, imágenes ocultas asomaron en mis pensamientos. Y sorprendida solté una exclamación de asombro mientras miraba con los ojos como platos al edificio.

Lo recordé todo. Mi antiguo hogar.

Cuando tenia 6 años, mis padres se fueron a vivir a Italia. Allí teníamos una humilde vida. No teníamos mucho dinero, pero nos la apañábamos para sobrevivir y tener una vida tranquila. Pero un día, a mis 14 años, los guardias vinieron a nuestra casa en busca de mis padres. En aquel momento no sabía que hacer, no sabía decir que es lo que ellos habían hecho mal como para que les buscaran los guardias.

Mi madre amontonó muebles delante de la puerta para que los guardias no entraran. Los guardias decidieron entrar por una de las ventanas. Empezaron a golpear una gran ventana mientras gritaban.

Yo quería saber a que venía todo esto, pero estaba asustada. Mis padres me abrazaron y pude sentir su miedo.

Yo les preguntaba a gritos que es lo que pasaba, pero ellos no me respondían y me llevaron a la entrada.

Oí romperse la ventana de la habitación de arriba. Mi padre apartó rápidamente los muebles de la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Me abrazaron otra vez y mi madre me dijo con voz temblorosa

– Huye, corre todo lo que puedas de aquí, no nos olvides, se fuerte y por favor, no mueras y sé feliz.

Me besaron en la frente y vi como la puerta se cerraba delante de mí.

Me quedé allí plantada escuchando los golpes y pequeños gritos que procedían de dentro. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y por fin reaccioné y obedecí las instrucciones de mi madre.

Primero corrí y corrí sin pensar en el cansancio, sin importarme a donde ir, simplemente corrí lejos de allí. Dormí en las calles por primera vez sin poder despejar las preguntas de mí cabeza.

Me pasé un día pensando en todo lo ocurrido y llorando, alejada de las personas intentando no llama la atención.

Al día siguiente escuché campanadas procedentes del Piazza Signoria, que anunciaban algo. Me dirigí allí media hora más tarde.

Y allí pude ver a mis padres, colgando en la orca.

Observé muda el hermoso rostro de mi madre que ahora lucía de un color blanco enfermizo. Sus ojos vacíos, sin esa luz que antes emanaba de ellos.

También observe a mi padre, humilde, sabio, fuerte, cariñoso y ahora, muerto.

Y volví a llorar, y esta vez más fuerte que nunca. Varias horas después de lágrimas y lamentos me cansé de llorar y puse en marcha otra instrucción que me dio mi madre, no olvidarlos nunca. A partir de ese momento fui fuerte y hacía todo lo posible para no morir. Pero todavía no había alcanzado las últimas palabras de mi madre, ser feliz. Lo intentaba y a veces lo era, pero con el tipo de vida que llevaba, no era muy fácil.

Esa era la razón por la que me resultaba tan familiar aquel sitio.

Durante esos 2 años nunca había pensado en volver allí. Tendría miedo de volver a derramar lágrimas al ver aquel lugar, o simplemente tenía miedo de volver.

Me traía tantos recuerdos aquel edificio. Y no todos eran sobre aquel fatídico día, sino de buenos momentos que pasé con mis padres. Como cuando delante de aquel pequeño pozo mi padre me enseñaba a luchar con la espada de madera, al principio nos lo tomábamos en serio, pero al rato acabábamos riendo y jugando a las peleas.

O cuando mi madre me hacía bonitos peinados, la ayudaba con las tareas o cuando me enseñaba lecciones sobre como hacer frente a los hombres. Esto último era porque mi madre tenía mucho carácter y odiaba a los hombres que se querían aprovechar de las mujeres, y ese carácter lo hederé yo. Como ella, yo tampoco soportaba que la mujer fuera utilizada como un objeto, solo tenían dos opciones: unirse a un convento o dedicarse a la prostitución.

Ella era hija de una familia noble de clase baja y a temprana edad ya estaba comprometida con otro noble, todo para beneficio de su familia. Ella no se quería casar, por dos razones; no amaba a aquel hombre y no iba a permitir que la utilizaran. Ella se marchó con mi padre al que amaba y juntos emprendieron una nueva vida.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos decidí entrar en mi antiguo hogar. La puerta de la entrada como esperaba estaba cerrada. Así que escalé por la parte lateral del edificio.

Era un edificio muy pequeño y bajito así que solo tuve que coger carrerilla e impulsarme hasta agarrarme al alfeizar de la ventana.

El cristal ya estaba roto, así que entré con cuidado de no cortarme.

Me encontré en el pequeño dormitorio donde solíamos dormir. Había una vieja cama grande donde dormían mis padres y otra más pequeña donde dormía yo. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, después de dos años es normal. También había una pequeña cómoda y un gran espejo. Bajé por las pequeñas escaleras de madera que crujían con cada uno de mis pasos y llegué a la parte de abajo. Era otra habitación igual de pequeña que el dormitorio. En aquella sala cocinábamos y pasábamos en tiempo.

Una vieja mesa muy pesada de comedor se encontraba pegada a la puerta de la entrada. Había tres sillas y otros pequeños muebles y objetos desperdigados por el suelo. La pelea que tuvieron los guardias y mis padres tuvo que ser un poco complicada.

Recuerdos que creía haber olvidado pasaban por mi cabeza. Subí otra vez hacía el dormitorio y me dirigí hacia el gran espejo. No podía verme por el polvo que acumulaba el cristal. Cogí un pequeño paño que me encontré en el suelo y lo limpié.

Y me vi por primera vez desde hace dos años.

Me sorprendió ver lo alta que ya era. Vi que mi largo pelo negro ahora me llegaba hasta las caderas, pero se encontraba sucio de la vida en la calle.

Me fijé en mi rostro, y vi a mi madre. Mis rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de ella, tenía su misma nariz y su boca. Y mis ojos, eran verdes como los de mi padre. Sonreí, y me sentí feliz. Pero mi cara estaba sucia y mis ropas también estaban sucias y desgarradas, y por una vez en dos años, quería verme bien.

Bajé las escaleras. Recordé que solíamos coger jarrones y llenarlos de agua, después utilizábamos esa agua para cocinar y asearnos.

Separé con todas mis fuerzas la mesa de la entrada. Cogí uno de los jarrones de cerámica que había en la esquina y salí hacía el pequeño pozo.

Allí llene el jarrón y lo lleve de vuelta a la casa. Repetí este proceso con los otros dos jarrones sobrantes que había dentro.

Y con aquel agua me aseé. Conseguí eliminar la suciedad de mi cuerpo y de mi pelo. Descubrí que mi pelo estaba hasta un poco más largo de las caderas, así que cogí un pequeño cuchillo que encontré entre los cajones de un mueble y me lo corté. Lo corté con cuidado manteniendo el cabello largo, a la altura de las lumbares. Cuando terminé lo aseé un poco más y lo noté aún más suave.

Subí al dormitorio y me vi en el espejo, y también descubrí que mi piel era más blanca.

Vi la cómoda y la abrí. Allí había poca ropa, pero algo me iba a servir.

Encontré el precioso vestido de mi madre, era sencillo, pero hermoso, era su favorito.

Decidí ponérmelo, pero antes ví que tendría que ponerme un corsé. Nuca me había puesto un corsé, y tampoco tenía ganas de ponérmelo, pero en ese momento quería ser lo más parecido a una señorita. Cogí el corsé del cajón y lo observé minuciosamente, supuse que no sería muy difícil de poner, pero si, lo fue.

Según tenía entendido los corsés se ponían muy apretados. Tiré de las cuerdas fuertemente y me empezó a apretar, maldita sea. Después de comprobar que corría el riesgo de asfixiarme con esa cosa puesta, lo aflojé. Por lo menos ahora podía respira tranquilamente. Me vi en el espejo con el corsé puesto, y me sorprendí en la forma en la que mis pechos resaltaban, y me sentí muy rara, demasiado atrevida, como si fuera una de esas cortesanas.

Deje de pensar en mis pechos y me puse el vestido. Me ilusioné al vérmelo puesto. La parte de arriba era parecida a una blusa blanca que me dejaba al descubierto los hombros. La suave y ligera tela blanca me cubría los pies. Después me puse encima una pequeño corsé (el cual, gracias a dios, no hacía falta apretarlo) de color marrón oscuro que se ajustaba a mi torso por debajo de mis pechos hasta las caderas, definiendo mis curvas.

Me observé otra ver en el espejo y di una vuelta, contenta de ver como la suave tela blanca se levantaba con el giro.

Ahora sí parecía una persona. Y aunque sabía que solo tendría el aspecto de una muchacha vulgar, yo me sentía como si fuera una rica noble.

····································································································································

Ya se hacía de noche así que fui a dormir… ¡En una cama de verdad!. Nunca imaginé que la vieja cama de mis padres podría ser tan cómoda.

La mañana siguiente, desperté con una sonrisa, y sin dolor de espalda. Nunca me había sentido tan bien.

Bajé las escaleras. Bebí un poco de agua que recogí el día anterior antes de irme a dormir.

¿Sabías la cantidad de cosas nuevas que puedes descubrir si prestas atención a tu alrededor?, porque yo descubrí una muy interesante.

Debajo de la mesa del comedor siempre hubo una alfombra. Ahora la mesa ya no estaba encima de aquella alfombra por el hecho de que mis padres la movieron por aquel incidente. Os preguntareis 'Vale, ¿Qué tiene de importante esa alfombra?'. Yo os respondo: ' La alfombra no tiene nada de importante, es una simple alfombra. Lo importante es lo que había debajo de ella.'

Mientras bebía el agua miré por mirar a la alfombra por el rabillo del ojo. Y me sorprendí al ver algo que parecía ser una trampilla. Dejé la jarra y me dirigí hacía la trampilla con curiosidad. Retire la alfombra por completo y exactamente, era una trampilla.

Me puse nerviosa, no sabía sobre esto.

Levanté la trampilla tirando hacía arriba de un pequeño agarre de metal.

Vi que el interior estaba oscuro. Todo mi ser estaba excitado por saber lo que había allí dentro. Rápidamente fui hacía un estante y busqué como una loca una vela. Encontré una alargada de color blanco sucio. Cogí un trozo de cristal proveniente de la ventana rota, salí al exterior y con el cristal y con mi amigo rayo de sol la encendí.

Volví al interior. Gracias a la luz de la vela pude ver que no había ninguna escalera que me pudiera servir para bajar así que sin pensarlo dos veces me tiré. Y aterricé de pié en una habitación muy pequeña.

Con la ayuda de la vela pude ver a mi alrededor. Enfrente de mi había un gran escritorio con montones de papeles cuidadosamente ordenados a los lados, y algunos utensilios de escritura. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un voluminoso libro cuya portada estaba hecha de cuero y bueno, no tenía nada más de especial, pero sentí curiosidad. Me di la vuelta y observé un gran baúl adornado. Me quedé atónita al ver la cantidad de armas que colgaban cuidadosamente en la pared, espadas largas, cortas, dagas, cuchillos, martillos, hachas, lanzas… y sobre todo, en la esquina del cuarto, dos espadas de madera.

Como quería a aquellas espadas.

Volví la vista hacia el libro. Deje la vela encima de la mesa y acaricié la tapa del libro. Suavemente lo abrí.

Hablaba sobre detalles de misiones… de asesinato. Pero las personas asesinadas eran gente principalmente ricas que dificultaba la vida de los ciudadanos, imponían leyes injustas, vivían del sufrimiento de otros etc. También hablaban de misiones para obtener información, robar algunas cartas importantes y otras cosas que no implicaban matar a otras personas. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo esto es que estas misiones… fueron llevadas a cabo por mi padre.

Seguí leyendo hasta que llegué a una parte que no podría pasar por alto:

''_Hoy, mi esposa y yo hemos decidido irnos de España y empezar una nueva vida en I__talia. Los templarios empiezan a sospechar de mí y tengo miedo de eso._

_Oí que en Florencia podría encontrar algunos asesinos que me ayudaran, espero que así sea. También, la guerra cristiana empieza a ser peligrosa para nosotros, cada día los templarios ganan más territorio._

_Así que dentro de unos días partiremos hacia Florencia.''_

'' _Hace unos días que llegamos a Florencia. La vida aquí es muy tranquila. Mi esposa es un ángel, cada día la amo más. Mi pequeña hijita… es hermosa. Cada día es más inteligente y astuta, igual que su madre. _

_En cuanto al dinero, vamos bien, gano lo suficiente como para poder mantener a mi familia. Mantengo un establo y va muy bien. Excepto algunas veces que viene algún que otro noble orgulloso y que empieza a poner en evidencia mi trabajo.''_

''_Hace ya 4 años desde que nos instalamos en Florencia. Mi hija ya maneja con tota fluidez el italiano, aprende bastante rápido para su edad. El año pasado empecé a enseñarle el arte de la espada, y ha aprendido muy rápido. Es más sabía y fuerte y sabe leer y escribir mucho mejor que cualquier varón.''_

''_Estoy asustado. Los guardias italianos me buscan a mí y a mi familia. Los españoles han mandado mensajeros informando de mi búsqueda, y lo peor de todo es que no solo m__e buscan a mí, si no también a mi hija y a mi esposa. No se cuando llegaran, pero las tengo que poner a salvo…'' _el texto no terminaba.

Las demás paginas estaban en blanco, las pasé una a una esperando encontrar algo más. Hasta que llegué a la última página y pude leer:

''- _Aparta tu hoja de carne inocente.''_

''_- Camúflate entre la gente y mézclate en la multitud.''_

''_- Nunca comprometas a la hermandad.''_

''_Actuamos entre las sombras para servir a la luz. Somos asesinos.''_

''_Nada es verdad, todo está permitido.''_

Estas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente.

Intentaba asimilar toda la información. Mi padre era un asesino, pero no uno que mata a gente inocente por venganza o por diversión, lo hacía por el bien de los ciudadanos.

Y por eso murió.

Un gruñido y una sensación de vacío en mi estómago interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Y me di cuenta de que después de tanto descubrimiento me había olvidado de comer.

Antes de salir de allí eché un vistazo a aquel baúl. Al abrirlo me encontré con una vestimenta y una armadura. Supuse que sería de mi padre. Brazales de hierro, una capucha, una pequeña capa… y un cinturón con un símbolo en metal. Era precioso. Los acaricié, tenía una forma triangular parecido a una gota.

Otro rugido. Seguí mirando y encontré una bolsa de cuero. Cuando la cogí y escuché un tintineo pensé que estaba soñando. La abrí rápidamente y vi montones de florines dorados en el interior. Mi cara se iluminó y estuve a punto de gritar de la emoción… dinero ¡dinero! Reí fuertemente.

Enganché la bolsa alrededor de mí cintura y me dispuse a salir, pero antes eche un vistazo a la pared con las armas. Cogí un cinturón que vi en el baúl, el cual era pequeño y llevaba una pequeña vaina. Me levanté el vestido y amarré el cinturón alrededor de mi muslo. Agarré una pequeña daga y la coloqué en la vaina.

El salir de allí no fue para nada complicado, con tan solo levantar los brazos ya alcanzaba el techo.

Una vez fuera suspiré. Y lo primero que hice fue ir al mercado.

...:::...:::...:::...:::...

**Hola! Bueno quería decir que estoy emocionada con mi historia, es uno de los primeros fanfics que escribo. Actualmente estoy escribiendo muchos fanfics a la vez de videojuegos en mi poco tiempo libre, pero este es uno de los que más trabajo. No me importa no recibir muchos Reviews ya que publico aquí mi historia por diversión y en parte por no dejar mis aburrimientos metidos en una carpeta del ordenador XD**

**De todas formas muchas gracias a EliZaBeTh214 por mi primer review de esta historia xD (si me he emocionado)**

**El próximo capitulo tardará un poco (estudios, atletismo, clases... blablablabla)**

**SALU2**


	3. Conocidos

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo el 3º capítulo que al fin pude terminar. Ya saben que tengo poco tiempo, pero intento escribir siempre que puedo, porque a aparte de que me gusta escribir me he prometido que acabaré esta historia. Y será larga, por que tengo millones de cosas en mente, pero aun así s quieren dar nuevas ideas serán de gran ayuda. :D**

**Por cierto, si os gusta leer mientras escucháis música, y os gusta la banda sonora del juego que es perfecta os recomiendo leer mientras la escucháis :)**

**Yo mientras escribía esto escuchaba esto otro : .com/watch?v=TcEzX7SGtEo o esto .com/watch?v=6mn_PIAh72A**

**Al fic!**

**:::::...:::::**

Salí de allí por callejones estrechos ya conocidos. Suponía que con mi nuevo aspecto la gente me vería de otra forma, con gente no me refería a los nobles o las personas de clase media, sino a los ladrones.

Después de llevarme 2 años, no solo aprendí a sobrevivir, también aprendí de los demás ladrones. De algo se aprende, y muchas cosas las aprendí de ellos, como escalar edificios, burlar a la guardia y a hurtar. Aunque al principio no solía convivir mucho con ellos, la mayoría de los chicos veían con ojos muy extraños a una chica.

Sé que algunos canallas aparte de hurtar el dinero pueden volverse locos por una mujer.

Así que aprendí a estar alerta y a estar preparada para defenderme en cualquier momento.

Iba caminando por un largo y estrecho callejón cuando sentí una presencia. Me mantuve alerta, sabiendo que aquel que fuera podría ser muy silencioso.

Bajé el ritmo de mis pasos. Sentí una mano en mi cadera, en mi bolsa de dinero. Si fuera una persona normal pude que no hubiera notado nada.

Rápidamente me llevé la mano a la bolsa agarrando fuertemente a mano del ladronzuelo. Me di la vuelta y mantuve a la persona contra la pared. Me encontré con un chico puede que de mi misma edad aunque era algo más alto que yo. Su rostro estaba algo sucio al igual que sus ropas y su cabello. Sus grandes ojos se abrían de par de un color azul hielo. El pelo negro le caía sobre su rostro. No pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante su expresión de desconcierto.

Retiré mis brazos de él.

-Esto es mío.- dije dando unos golpecitos a la bolsa del dinero.

-Nunca me habían pillado ¿cómo es que te diste cuenta?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-He aprendido a estar alerta.

-¿Cuántas veces te han robado?- pregunto con pequeña burla.

-Ninguna. La pregunta es cuantas veces he robado yo. Me di la vuelta y avancé unos pasos de lejos de él.

-¿Tú? ¿Una bella señorita cómo tú, robando?- dijo con una risa. Me di la vuelta y me lo encontré de frente. Observé su rostro, y sí, me resultó atractivo.

-Soy como tú. Más de una vez he tenido que hurtar unas monedas para no morir de hambre. Pero hoy es mi día de suerte, y he conseguido un aspecto más agradable para que los guardias no me apunten con sus espadas.- dije sonriendo.

Me miró sonriente a los ojos.

-Vaya he de decir que eso me sorprende. Disculpe por mi intento de robar tu suerte, espero que te vaya muy bien, bella signorina- dijo mientras agarraba mi mano y la besaba suavemente. - y tenga cuidado con algunos canallas como yo que andan por aquí, pueden volverse locos por una bella mujer- dijo sonriendo.

A pesar de todas esas palabras pude ver en sus ojos la necesidad de comer, aunque en ese momento, yo estaba igual que él.

Sonreí. Abrí la bolsa de dinero y saqué 20 florines dorados. Y se los entregué.

-Toma- dije mientras se los ponía en las sucias manos.

-O-oh. Mu-muchas gracias. ¿Pero, por qué?- dijo asombrado.

-Porque me has caído bien. Y además, lo necesitas, y sé que es duro tener que aguantar con esa sensación de vacío en el estómago.- dije sonriendo.

Vi una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y me abrazó. Sonreí, realmente disfruté como nunca ese abrazo.

-Mi nombre es Ángelo- dijo separándose de mí. - ¿Puedo saber su nombre bella signorina?- preguntó.

-Puedes llamarme Alba- le dije sonriendo.

-Espero volver a verte Alba- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Después de mi encuentro con Ángelo seguí mi camino hacia el mercado, la verdad es que daría lo que fuera por repetir aquel abrazo.

* * *

><p>Llegué al mercado y lo encontré igual que la última ver, lleno de gente y de guardias.<p>

Me sentía muy extraña al no recibir miradas de la gente, de vez en cuando evitaba ser vista por algún guardia, la costumbre. Pero me tranquilicé al ver la deliciosa comida de los puestos.

Compré una manzana, la devoré. Compré una barra de pan, y la devoré también. Y como todavía seguía con hambre me compré otra manzana y empecé a devorarla mientras veía los productos de lo puesto de joyas y flores, la verdad es que no me atraían ese tipo de cosas, pero quería echar un vistazo para pasar el rato.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Ezio y Federico holgazaneaban en el mercado viendo a las hermosas chicas de la ciudad revoloteando de puesto en puesto. Dedicando de vez en cuando sonrisas a la señoritas que se fijaban en ellos.<p>

Pero a Federico le llamó la atención una chica que parecía captar también la mirada de otros hombres. Contempló su hermosura y sus elegantes movimientos.

-Hey, Ezio. Fíjate en aquella belleza. Es preciosa.

Ezio miró a la mujer y se quedó cautivado por su hermosura.

-¡Sí que es preciosa!- gritó sin quererlo. La observó durante unos instantes más y tuvo la impresión de haber visto a esa mujer antes.

-Me resulta familiar- comentó Ezio a su hermano.

-Pues lo siento mucho hermano, es mía- dijo Federico con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba la espalda de Ezio. A continuación se dirigió hacia la chica. Ezio siguió a su hermano pero se mantuvo a una distancia de él.

-Buenos días signorina- dijo Federico con una gran sonrisa.

La chica lo miró por un momento y después volvió la vista hacia el puesto de flores.

-Em, buenos días a ti también- dijo.

-Mi nombre es Federico… ¿y el suyo?- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Alba- respondió simplemente a su pegunta.

-¿Le gustan las flores. Alba?

-Bueno, no es que me interesen mucho pero algunas son hermosas.

-No creo que ninguna sea tan hermosa como tu.- dijo agarrando una rosa roja.

-¿Por qué no? Las personas no somos perfectas, algunas flores sí.

-Tienes razón. Esta rosa es perfecta, como tú- dijo entregándole la flor. La chica la cogió y miró a Federico.

-Gracias- le dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica miró por encima del hombro de Federico y vio a una mujer que los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Era guapa y vestía con ropas caras. La mujer empezó a caminar hacia ellos y parecía enfadada.

-¿Le gustaría dar una vuelta signorina?- le dijo Federico. La chica levantó una ceja y se rió.

-Me parece que te espera otra ''signorina''- dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el puesto de flores. Federico que quedo un poco confuso por esta respuesta. Pero al momento supo a lo que se refería. Una mujer se interpuso entre él y la chica. Era Anna, una mujer que sedujo hace unas semanas, pero no se había vuelto a molestar en verla de nuevo.

-Hola Federico- dijo la mujer con voz seductora pasando su dedo índice por el pecho del hombre. Federico frunció el ceño, mientras que en su interior maldecía a Anna por haberle estropeado aquel momento.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo enfadado a Anna.

-Quería decirte que me lo pase muy bien la otra noche y que cuando quieras podemos repetir- Anna colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de Federico y no dejaba de lanzar miraditas a Alba que no dejaba de reírse por debajo.

La joven pasó por el lado de Federico dispuesta a dejarlos a solas.

Pero cuando avanzó unos cuantos metros estuvo a punto de chocar contra otro hombre. Miró al individuo, esa era la tercera vez en el día que se encontraba de frente con un hombre y eso empezaba a ser un poco incómodo y raro.

-Buenos días- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el muchacho.

-Em… buenos días… ¿puedo ayudarle?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Bueno, solo quería preguntarle si le conozco de algo bella dama. Su rostro me resulta familiar.- preguntó Ezio cuidadosamente.

La chica inspeccionó el rostro de él. Le resultó algo familiar, pero no sabía de qué.

-La verdad es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que te pareces bastante a un hombre con el que acabo de hablar, demasiado diría yo.- dijo sonriendo.

Ezio escuchó las palabras de la muchacha pero no les presto mucha atención, se había quedado cautivado por la hermosura de sus verdes ojos. Cuando estos le miraron fijamente la imagen de una chica le vinieron a la mente.

-Espera… tu… tu eres aquella chica que ayer huía de los guardias…- dijo con un tono de impresión y algo confuso.

La muchacha se sobresaltó, aquel muchacho era sobre el que aterrizó ayer cuando huía de los guardias.

-Eh… yo… esto- la chica se quedó sin saber que decir.

-Pero, es muy extraño, ahora estás… diferente. Creía que eras…

-¿Pobre?- dijo la mujer algo más seria.

-Pues sí… pero ahora no lo pareces para nada. Estás muy guapa.- dijo Ezio con una gran sonrisa.

La chica no sabía que pensar, tomarse el comentario del chico como un alago o pensar si el hecho de que el la conociera la pusiera en peligro con los guardias.

-Bueno, me ha pasado algo… inesperado.- dijo teniendo en cuenta de que era difícil de creer todo lo que le había sucedido el último día.

Después de un minuto sin decir nada la chica pensó en sacar algo de conversación, o siendo sinceros, poner una excusa para salir de allí.

Desde que le había hablado por última vez el muchacho se le había quedado mirando con una leve sonrisa, ella se sentía sobre observada, como si estuviera desnuda, en parte le fastidiaba y otra parte se sentía feliz de que se fijaran algo en ella, en el sentido de que se había pasado un par de años siendo despreciada por los demás como si ella no fuera una persona, y no hablar de aquellos susurros que escuchaba de ella en los que las palabras ''pobre'' y ''sucia'' nunca faltaban.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorar estas palabras provenientes de personas que no tenían ni idea de cómo era ella, además, quien le iba a negar que no era pobre y no estaba sucia cuando era la pura verdad. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como basura, aunque ella sabía de sobra que no lo era.

-Perdona pero ¿te ocurre algo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Ezio pareció espabilar.

-No, lo siento. Simplemente su belleza me ha dejado hechizado.- dijo Ezio suavemente.

A la muchacha le entraron ganas de reírse, ella sabía que no era como las demás mujeres que se derretían con cualquier cumplido.

-Bueno, pues gracias. Y ahora… creo que tengo que ir-

-¡Ezio, Ezio, Ezio! ¡Querido hermanito mío! Veo que ya conoces a Alba- Federico dijo con un tono de alegría fingido mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Ezio.

-Ah, así que sois hermanos, ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara em…- señalo a Ezio esperando que le dijera su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Ezio, y en efecto este es mi pesado hermano mayor que seguramente a estado intentando ganarse tu atención- dijo Ezio mientras reía. Federico le lanzó una miradita de odio pero al momento sonrió y le dio una pequeña colleja a su hermano.

-Oh, claro está que tú también lo has intentando hermanito- dijo Federico mientras giraba a su hermano quedando los dos de espaldas a la muchacha que contemplaba la escena con una ceja levantada.

-Ezio, te dije que era mía _stupido_, yo la vi primero- dijo Federico en voz baja a su hermano.

-Lo siento hermano, te sacó ventaja. Ya la conocí ayer mientras volvía a casa.- dijo triunfante Ezio.

Federico sonrió y le dijo resignado – Está bien, toda tuya hermanito, pero no la fastidies, ni dejes que sea la chica de un día- dijo riendo.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano pequeño y comenzó caminar lejos.

Ezio se dio la vuelta para tratar con la señorita, pero no estaba. La buscó nerviosamente con la mirada y la localizó girando la esquina que daba a la calle principal, y se fijó que está le dedicó un media sonrisa en la distancia.

* * *

><p>Me quedé observando a los dos hermanos que discutían de espaldas a mí en voz baja. Estaba pensado si en irme o en quedarme un rato a que terminaran su charla y despedirme rápidamente de ellos. En un instante los pelos se me pusieron de gallina al reconocer, no muy lejos de mí a aquel humilde guardia que ayer me apuntaba con la espada. En mi mente me decía a mí misma que me tranquilizara, que no pasaba nada, que era muy difícil que me reconociera. Pero para estar más segura decidí alejarme de allí a paso liguero. Y justo cuando giraba la esquina para salir del mercado miré hacia atrás y vi que Ezio me buscaba con la mirada hasta posarla sobre mí, a esto le dediqué una media sonrisa.<p>

::::...::::

**Bueno, que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, si no es molestia dejen Reviews, por que si no lo hacen... bueno, no pasará nada pero me haría feliz jeje**

**SALUDOS!**


	4. Aller

**Hellow! ^^**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo jejeje. Gracias a Frazier H y a ** **EliZaBeTh14 por sus reviews, me hacen feliz. Mi internet va fataal (venía 3 segundos y se iba, así sucesivamente) por lo que menos mal que la última noche lo pude subir, estuve intentando subirlo hasta las once jeje**

**Información; Pondré el enlace de una imagen en el capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste y disfruten:**

**Al fic! :)**

* * *

><p>Blanco. Abría los ojos lentamente y todo lo que podía ver era un panorama blanco. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par y empezaron a moverse por todos lados rápidamente, intentando ver algo. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y su vista empezó a aclararse. Fue distinguiendo la silueta negra de un hombre que la miraba desde arriba y la fuerte luz blanca de la lámpara en el techo.<p>

Se percató de que estaba tumbada bocarriba en una especie de butaca, su muñeca estaba rodeada por un raro brazalete del que salían unos cables que llegaban a un monitor de un ordenador y en sus sienes tenía pegados unos cables que llegaban al mismo monitor.

Todo fue muy extraño. En un segundo sintió como que todo aquello era muy lejano y desconocido, no sabía dónde estaba, el día ni la hora y se sintió como una persona distinta, que no existía. Pero transcurrido ese segundo hubo una avalancha de información llegando a su cabeza, pareció olvidar lo pasado y saber exactamente donde estaba, que hacía allí y quien era ella y aquel muchacho.

Se incorporó lentamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sintió el cuerpo pesado y cansado, la cabeza le dolía como el infierno y creyó por un segundo que había estado años durmiendo.

-Aller ¿Qué te ha parecido?- le preguntó suavemente el hombre, que la miraba fijamente.

Aller seguía frotándose la cabeza con la mano y cuando escuchó la voz del hombre sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente.

Ahora lo recordó todo, ese sueño tan real pero a la vez tan lejano. Hasta hace apenas unos segundos había estado compartiendo un cuerpo idéntico al suyo, y un alma que parecía haber estado años y años escondida en una parte de su ser. Revivir en la mente los recuerdos de su antepasado tan parecida a ella la había confundido porque juraría que todo lo recordado creía haberlo vivido antes.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que minuto después se acordó de que no había respondido a la pregunta de su amigo.

Abrió la boca pero las palabras no le salieron del todo. Le costaba hablar más que no sabía que decir.

-Increíble- fue lo único que llegó a decir con voz ronca. Sintió como si llevara bastante tiempo sin decir palabra y su garganta estaba seca.

Miró al muchacho y vio una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, ella sonrió a la vez.

Aller carraspeó la garganta y se fue levantando lentamente, no antes sin quitarle los aparatejos de la muñeca y la cabeza.

-Oye… Jace, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí tumbada?- preguntó mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio para no caerse. Sentía las piernas y los brazos doloridos de la inactividad, así como el estómago vació.

-Unos dos días más o menos- respondió Jace.

-Joder- se quejó la mujer. Había estado dos días allí tumbada sin hacer nada, pero lo peor es que parecían haber sido más.

-Bueno, hemos conseguido algo valioso.- empezó a decir Jace – Tu antepasado parece ser muy interesante según los datos que he conseguido. Lo más importante es que parece haber tenido relación con Ezio.

-Ezio, el líder de la antigua hermandad de los asesinos…- comentó pensativa Aller.

-Y bueno… en resumen ¿qué te ha parecido? ¿funciona bien?- le preguntó Jace. Aquella pregunta explotó del hombre, porque se notó, y mucho, que llevaba todo este tiempo deseando hacerla. La chica sonrió levemente, recordó que meses antes Jace se llevaba casi todas las horas del día trabajando en construir adecuadamente el Animus 2.0, con el deseo de que llegara a superar a los de Abstergo.

-Está perfecto amigo mío. Ahora me parece que necesitas dormir. – dijo Aller al chico dándole una palmada en la espalda. Era verdad, las ojeras resaltaban en el rostro del joven de una forma que pasaba de parecer un rostro amables y juvenil a uno siniestro.

-¿Desde cuándo no duermes? Menuda cara que tienes- preguntó la muchacha.

-Pues…- el chico se frotó la cabeza desbaratando su negro cabello –puede que un día, dos…

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Necesitas dormir¡- le regañó la mujer.

-Losé pero es que no quería dejarte sola mientras estabas en el animus por si surgía algún problema o algo.

-Ya claro… pero ¿sabes qué? Hay más gente aquí que se pueden hacer cargo de mi culo. Acaso no se han ofrecido sustituirte por un segundo.

-Em si… se han ofrecido pero… me he negado. Creo que estaba tan entusiasmado con el animus que me había vuelo algo posesivo.- dijo estirándose.

-Conociéndote, es lo más probable. Así que ahora vete a dormir, porque si no tu y yo vamos a tener problemas.- más que una orden fue una amenaza, pero amistosa.

-Si mamá.- Jace puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-Ah, por cierto ¿dónde están los demás?

-Han ido a hacer algunas compras.

Cuando el muchacho se fue y la dejó sola, Aller pensó que también le vendría bien a ella una ducha y algo de comida.

* * *

><p>Aunque el cuarto de baño era pequeño y las blancas losas de las paredes le daban un toque incomodo desde el punto de vista de muchas personas, a Aller le parecía agradable. Desde el translúcido cristal de la pequeña ventanita entraban los rayos del sol que iluminaban el cuarto y conjunto al blanco de las losas creaban una atmósfera agradable, que daba a Aller la oportunidad de despejar su mente.<p>

El agua caliente caía suavemente desde su cara hasta sus pies. Con la cabeza levantada y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación, la mujer se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en todo lo revivido, en la extraña sensación que ha implicado estar en el Animus… De un modo u otro sus pensamientos la llevaron a una parte en la que no quería entrar… pensó en aquel cinturón que encontró Alba, en aquel símbolo que llevaba…

.

Abrió los ojos y se miró lentamente su antebrazo, y vio el mismo símbolo. El tatuaje que le daba las respuestas a muchas preguntas, cuya razón para hacérselo se basaba en muchos momentos de su vida y la finalidad de que le recodara todo aquello por lo que luchaba. Todos aquellos momentos que vivió en un pasado…

Soltó un pequeño gruñido y giró el grifo. El agua fría empezó a caer por su espalda y se estremeció, pero no le importó, aquella era su forma para quitarse cosas no deseadas de la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos salió de la ducha y se vistió con unos vaqueros grises, una camiseta blanca y su sudadera negra. No se molestó en secarse el largo pelo azabache.

Llegó al pequeño salón y miró derredor, limpio, pero a la vez desordenado, como siempre. Se dirigió a la cocina, pequeña pero alargada. Allí abrió la pequeña nevera, y no se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía, ya que se acordó que los demás habían salido a comprar algo que seguramente era comida.

Se tendría que aguantar el hambre hasta que llegaran, pero no se podía aguantar no beber algo que no fuera agua; después de dos días echaba en falta beber algo con sabor. Así que recurrió a un descubrimiento que hizo hace un tiempo.

Un día encontró por casualidad en el fondo de un armario en el que no solían guardar nada unas cuantas cervezas muy ben escondidas. Al momento supo que sería de Daryl, ya que él era de esos que 'cuando tienes un pequeño problema, da un pequeño trago' o algo parecido. Y confirmo que era de su propiedad, ya que cuando Aller empezó a hacerse con algunas de ellas notaba a Daryl algo furioso, y miraba a cada uno culpándolos de la desaparición de sus cervecitas, pero claro, él no podía decir nada ya que era su secreto el que se suponía que ninguno sabía, excepto Aller.

Llegó al armario y rebuscó en el fondo. Lo encontró vacío hasta que logró coger una lata. Pero al sacarla se llevó un chasco cuando vio que no era cerveza, sino una coca-cola zero, de esas que para su gusto era como coca-cola sin nada, en su opinión debería llamarse ''coca-cola zero, sin cafeína, sin gas y sin sabor.''

Pero al fin y al cabo era lo único para beber que no fuera agua (aunque no había mucha diferencia entre el agua y la coca-cola zero).

Se sentó en el sofá del salón, abrió el refresco y soltando un largo suspiro, tomo un trago, echó la cabeza hacía atrás, y se relajó.

* * *

><p>''DIN'' El molesto ruido del timbre sonó. Aller, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida completamente, se sobresaltó con el sonido y maldijo al que quiera que hubiera presionado el timbre. ''DIN – DIN –DIN – DIN…'' Y no paró de sonar hasta que la mujer se levantó gruñendo.<p>

-Vais a quemar el maldito timbre- se quejó furiosa a los tres individuos.

-¿Qué tal Aller? ¿Me has echado de menos?- dijo con una sonrisa vacilona el hombre del medio mientras entraba de golpe y nada más llegar al sofá se tiró en él.

-Por supuesto que no, Daryl- respondió dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada al hombre. Aquel era Daryl, el tipo que escondía cervezas en el armario para reservárselas exclusivamente para él. Daryl era el tipo fuerte y guaperas, que le gustaba más una mujer y una cerveza que cualquier cosa; pero aparte de eso era una de las pocas personas que Aller conociera que tuviera un cerebro tan increíble. Eso sí, era algo violento a veces y no tenía paciencia a penas. Daryl era alto y musculado, de unos 27, nacido en New York. Casi siempre vestía con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que dejaba al descubierto los brazos repletos de tatuajes, unos vaqueros anchos y gastados y su querida chaqueta de cuero. No se podía negar que no fuera atractivo, su rostro tenía algo de dureza pero también sus ojos negros tenía un brillo que le daba un toque juvenil, con una corta perilla y una pequeña cresta en el pelo marrón claro que le daba un aire rebelde.

-¡Aller!- dijo con alegría la mujer mientras daba un breve abrazo a la chica. Esa mujer era Jana. Para Aller era la mujer más alegre que había conocido. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás, y aunque fuera una buena amiga a veces encontraba su actitud positiva algo empalagosa y molesta, pero se alegraba de tener al menos la compañía de una mujer en el grupo. Jana era bajita y delgada de unos 25 al igual que Aller, y era de Alemania. En su dulce rostro siempre se veía una cálida sonrisita y unos grandes ojos marrones que a veces los abría tanto que asustaba. Lo más característico de la mujer eran sus ojos y el gorrito gris que siempre llevaba puesto sobre su corta melena rubia, ya sea inverno o verano. Jana se ocupaba de investigar en la historia para buscar coincidencias y respuestas.

Y por último entró Mateo, o como lo llamaban todos Matt, este solo miró a Aller con una pequeña sonrisa. Matt era el más joven del grupo, tenía 17 años y era de España, como Aller. El chico tenía un carácter tranquilo y algo callado, con una gran capacidad para observar todo al detalle. Alba agradecía tener alguien con una actitud más calmada que el resto. Era blanco de piel con el pelo un poco largo de color marrón rojizo y ojos verdes. El hecho de que hablara poco no quería decir que fuera tímido ni nada parecido, al contrario, hablaba con todo el mundo con soltura, para decir cosas interesantes cuando fuera necesario y a veces para hacer comentarios divertidos.

Llevaron las bolsas de comida al interior y allí la guardaron en su correspondiente lugar. Aller comió algo y después cogió una cerveza y se sentó al lado de Daryl en el sofá.

-¿cómo ha sido tu primera experiencia en el Animus?- preguntó Jana a Aller emocionada abriendo mucho los ojos. Jana estaba sentada en frente de su portátil.

-Ha sido genial, aunque algo sorprendida por lo bien que funciona esa cosa.

-Yo estaba preocupada. Estos dos días solo te veía ahí tumbada sin mover un músculo, parecía que estabas en coma.

-Ojalá hubiera sido así, por lo menos ya no te tendría que aguantar durante un tiempo.- comentó Daryl riéndose mientras daba un trago de la cerveza.

-Ojalá hubieras sido tú el que tuviera que utilizar El animus. Sería el paraíso tener que estar sin aguantar tus tonterías.- dijo Aller mientras la dedicaba al hombre una mirada divertida.

-Venga ya, sé de sobra que no aguantarías ni un minuto sin estar cerca de mí.

-Si claro. ¿Qué haría yo sin mi querido Daryl?- sobreactuó Aller – Seguramente sería la persona más feliz del mundo- concluyó la mujer.

-Di lo que quieras, pero me echarías mucho de menos. Toda mujer necesita a un Daryl en su vida.

Aller puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

-Sí, díselo a aquella camarera del bar del frente.- se rió Aller recordando la bofetada que le asentó la camarera a Daryl cuando este intentaba ligar con ella.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- gritó Jana para hacerlos callar. Los dos se dirigieron una mirada asesina, tal como si fueran niños de 7 años discutiendo por cuál de ellos era más listo.

Después de unos minutos tranquilos, cuando Aller se terminó su cerveza, preguntó:

-¿Alguna información sobre los templarios?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Jana respondió:

-Bueno, como sabes estos últimos meses hemos estado muy tranquilos. Pero estoy algo preocupada, últimamente noto el ambiente muy tenso en la calle. Y me ha parecido ver a algunos hombres con pintas sospechosas por alrededor.

-Tenemos que tener más cuidado, intentar llamar menos la atención y aunque sea algo que no me agrade tenemos que salir con menos frecuencia.- comentó Daryl.

Aller asintió y agachó la cabeza. Si los templarios llegaran a descubrir su posición tendrían grandes problemas.

La mujer se dirigió a Jana y le pidió por favor si le dejaba su portátil un segundo. Como era de esperar Jana aceptó encantada. Aller se metió en su correo electrónico. Vio que después de dos días tenía bastante correo. Y como esperaba todos eran de Daryl, Jace, Jana y Matt manteniendo conversaciones tontas como ''Necesitamos más cerveza a la de ya'' –Daryl- o ''¿Alguien ha visto mi móvil? Si alguien lo encuentra que me lo devuelva porfa'' –Matt- y por supuesto tenían sus respuestas tontas.

Pero hubo uno, cuyo autor no era ninguno de sus compañeros. Vio que el mensaje estaba enviado por una tal Rebecca. Pensó de qué le sonaba aquel nombre, hasta que se acordó de la mujer que le había hablado Jace, la que le había mandado los pasos para la construcción del Animus. Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó:

"_Hola Aller, yo soy Rebecca. Supongo que Jace ya te habló de mí. Formo parte de un grupo en Italia. Hace poco Jace me anunció que habías empezado tu primera sesión en el animus. Quiero decirte que no abuses demasiado tiempo del animus, ya que puede causarte algunos problemas, como extrañas visiones o reflejos, si conoces sobre el sujeto 16, sabrás a lo que me refiero, el 'efecto sangraddo'._

_También me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos comunicados e informados sobre nuestras situaciones por si ocurre algún motivo de peligro. Principalmente nos gustaría saber vuestra posición. Nosotros no encontramos en una base en el norte._

_Mucha suerte. Saludos. ''_

Aller pensó en el sujeto 16, sabía quién era y lo que le sucedió, perdió completamente la cabeza porque los agentes de Abstergo le explotaron en el uso seguido del Animus.

Estaba segura que ella no querría terminar chalada pintando símbolos extraños en las paredes con su propia sangre.

"_Hola Rebecca, yo soy Aller. Antes de todo gracias por tus recomendaciones, no me gustaría para nada terminar como el sujeto 16._

_Nuestro grupo está situado en Munich desde hace unos 9 meses. No alojamos en la 3º planta de un pequeño edificio en la ciudad. Nuestra situación iba bien con los templarios, pero Jana, una el grupo me ha comentado sobre personas con pinta sospechosa por los alrededores, estaremos atentos e intentaremos no salir mucho de ahora en adelante._

_Muchas gracias, Aller''_

Escribió y mando el mensaje pensando que era una buena idea mantener los dos grupos informados el uno al otro por si en un futuro alguno necesitara ayuda o hacer preguntas.

La mujer apagó el portátil y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su cama. No sin antes avisar a los demás que se iba a pegar el sueño de su vida. No le importó que todavía fuera temprano, necesitaba dormir. Aquello del animus la había dejado agotada. Era hora de dormir, descansar, y olvidarse de todo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron una par de días en los que Aller no utilizó el Animus, tenía que asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente preparada para comenzar a usarlo seguidamente, y ese día ya lo estaba.<p>

Se tumbó en la rara butaca inclinada y con ayuda de Jace se puso el brazalete y los cables pegados a sus sienes.

Jace le habló sobre las secuencias, le preguntó si quería avanzar en ellas y entrar en un punto más avanzado de la vida de Alba, pero Aller se negó, quería revivirlo todo, desde el principio.

Jace le hizo una señal con la cabeza indicándole que iba a comenzar.

Aller cerró los ojos preparada para sumirse en los recuerdos de una persona igual que ella, su antepasado…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? les gustó? lo odiaron? crees que tengo que mejorar algo? si es así dimelo plis<strong>

**Puede que no o haya gustado mucho este porque nos e centra en Alba, pero quería que conocierais a la mujer que revive su vida en el Animus. Si no os gustó por eso, no os preocupéis, a partir del próximo empiezo con Alba y Ezio jejeje tengo algunas (muchas cosas) pensadas.**

**Polfavol dejen Reviews, como digo siempre me hacen feliz.**

**SALU2 :)**


	5. Un nuevo encuentro, una nueva amistad

**Hola de nuevo mis pequeños asesinos jeje**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Tenéis que saber que no me estaba gustando como me quedaba y he estado a punto de borrarlo entero y empezar a escribirlo de nuevo, pero he pensado que os haría esperar más y no me gusta haceros eso :) Además, cuando lo terminé lo leí al completo y me gustó bastante como me quedó, espero que a vosotros también os guste :D**

**Muchas gracias Mrslolpro, EliZaBeth214 y a la incríble MIRAIDY R por sus reviews que me dan las ganas para seguir con la historia.**

**AL FIC :)**

Porque la suerte ya se le había acabado. Ya no había dinero. Había intentado gastar lo menos posible y comer algo cuando estará en la necesidad extrema… pero aquel momento tendría que llegar de todas formas.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, más que algo de dinero y comida había conseguido un techo donde dormir con el que pasaría menos frío por las noches y no terminaría empapada y con mala suerte, con un resfriado enorme los días de lluvia. También había conseguido ropa, encontró dos vestidos más de su madre y un camisón de dormir; también compró unos buenos pantalones, un par de botas altas de cuero y una camisa. Aunque por muy bien que se viera con un vestido preferiría mil veces optar antes por unos cómodos pantalones, en serio, no soportaba el hecho de que se viera bastante mal a una mujer con pantalones, y eso que en las mujeres nobles les estaba casi prohibido.

Habían pasado una semana desde que vio por última vez a aquellos dos extraños hombres; Ezio y Federico y aquel ladrón, Ángelo.

* * *

><p>Vista la falta de dinero voy a tener que volver a pensar en una nueva forma de poder conseguirlo. Encontrarme la bolsa de dinero fue un gran golpe de suerte, como también lo fue encontrarme con ropa y sitio donde dormir. Durante todos estos días he podido andar tranquilamente por toda la ciudad, y he desenterrado mis habilidades sociales que habían quedado cubiertas por un montón de óxido.<p>

Hace ya casi un día que no como y mi estómago está empezando a desesperarme con sus plegarias. Necesito algo de comer, ya.

Después de estar unos minutos rodando por la vieja cama me decidí a levantarme de una vez. El hecho de haber estado tanto tiempo revolcándome por la cama no es porque quisiera seguir durmiendo, todo lo contrario, había logrado dormir tan poco que esperaba quedarme dormida para conseguir descansar.

No sé si eso será por el hambre, o porque no dejaba de comerme la cabeza con preguntas e intentando pensar en cosas que hacer en respecto a muchas otras.

Había estado casi todos estos días dándole vueltas al tema de aquel libro. Lo había repasado montones de veces, cada página, cada palabra, cada punto y cada borrón, pero aun así me quedaban muchas dudas que aquel libro no podía resolver, demasiadas.

No podía quedarme sentada, esperando que algo o alguien me diera las respuestas, tendría que salir e investigar, pero no sé cómo. Puede que tenga miedo de preguntar, o miedo de recibir respuestas.

Pero después de darle tantas vueltas llegué a deducir algo que al fin y al cabo no me serviría para nada. Mi padre escribió '' _Oí que en Florencia podría encontrar algunos asesinos que me ayudaran, espero que así sea'' _Si eso era verdad quiere decir que habría algunos como él, que de alguna manera tendrían que saber las respuestas a mis preguntas. Pero no tengo ni idea de dónde encontrarlos.

Me olvidé de todo aquello y me vestí con mi vestido nuevo, ese día tenía pensado en ir al mercado, algo se me ocurrirá para conseguir comida.

Terminé de vestirme (comprobando que el corsé no me axfisiaba) y me fui camino al mercado.

Me encontré con las calles llenas de actividad, cosa que era usual, pero ese día había más bulla de lo normal. Caí en la cuenta de que era domingo y a juzgar por el sol debería de ser las doce, justo la hora en la que todos salen de misa.

Debería, mejor dicho, me deberían de considerar una persona algo ¿blasfema? ¿hereje? ya que nunca en mi vida he ido a la iglesia, pero me daba igual. Me puedo considerar una persona no creyente, y me da igual que la gente me juzgue por ello. Mucho que recé aún sin saber cómo a su dios porque mi familia estuviera bien y a salvo, y poco que recibí a cambio, solo a mis padres colgando de la horca.

Algo me ocurría que cuando caminaba entre montones y montones de personas que ponía nerviosa, me daba una sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien me miraría y gritaría a los guardias para que me atrapasen, aunque sabía muy bien que en estos momentos, escondida sobre mi apariencia de persona formal, estaba casi a salvo de todos esos problemas.

Llegué al fin al mercado pero mis nervios seguían igual de alterados, la cantidad de personas no parecía descender. Me senté en un banco que se pegaba a la pared y suspiré hondo varias veces manteniendo los ojos cerrados, hasta que logré relajarme.

Ya apenas notaba los nervios y me sentía mucho más a gusto.

Primer problema resuelto, ahora vayamos con el siguiente.

Necesito comida, o mejor dicho, dinero. Tenía claro que no hay otra forma de conseguirlo que no fuera robando. También existía algo llamado 'trabajo' pero como soy una mujer el único trabajo que me llegarían a dar es el de cortesana, así que paso de la idea de 'trabajar'.

Bueno, así que la idea era robar algo de dinero. Sabía, antes de pensarlo, que eso era lo que tendría que hacer, pero no sabía cómo.

Antes de mi golpe de suerte, mi técnica para robar era sencilla: intentar hurta la bolsa silenciosamente, si esto no funcionaba y el objetivo se daba cuenta de tu intento de robarle y empieza a gritarte 'ladrón' la solución era muy fácil; correr.

Pero ahora eso no era tan fácil. No quería que la gente empezara a reconocerme como ladrona, con eso solo conseguiría ser vista como antes. Otro factor era que ahora tenía muchos más ojos sobre mí, sí, algunos hombres se dedican a observar a las mujeres. Me parecía incomodo tener siempre a un hombre mirándome con ojos deseosos, y muchos de ellos se acercaban a intentar ligar, y yo siempre los rechazaba.

Pero puede que esta vez les tendría que echar más interés en estos, si…

Esta idea sonó como algunas canciones de taberna, divertida e inventada sobre la marcha.

Con este plan podría comprobar lo vulnerables que son los hombres antes los encantos de una mujer.

Para ello tendría que introducirme en el papel, delicada, encantadora y algo tonta.

Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, demasiada gente. Encontré a un grupo de hombres, que, a juzgar por su vestimenta debían de ser de una elevada clase social, lo que equivalía a dinero.

Me levanté y me dí una vuelta lentamente por los puestos del mercado, pasando por el lado de los hombres. Hasta que llegué otra vez al banco en el que me senté nuevamente y los miré de nuevo.

Y como me esperaba, uno de ellos, de tal vez un par de años mayor que yo me miraba con una sonrisa seductora y una mirada que me hicieron quitarme las ganas de seguir con esto.

Pero reprimí las ganas de marcharme y esbocé una pequeña y forzada sonrisa coqueta.

Él sonrió aún más ante este gesto y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

Yo seguí mirándole con una sonrisita tonta.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar me puse de pié y los dos quedamos cara a cara.

-Hola hermosura- dijo tomándome la mano y besándola.

Mi asco hacia aquel ser aumentó.

-Hola caballero- dije con tono coqueto mientras pasaba un fino y largo mechón de mi pelo lacio por mis dedos.

-Me he fijado en que me observabas.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-Mejor dicho, tú me observabas a mí.

-También es verdad.

-Caballero, puedo preguntar el porqué de tu atención en mí.- yo solo pensaba en parecer lo más linda, coqueta y facilona posible.

-Porque nunca me había fijado en una mujer tan bella como tú, hermosa.

Se acercó aún más a mí, eso era peligroso. Dejé escapar una risita e intenté parecer alagada.

-Mi nombre es Vieri de Pazzi.- sonrió presumidamente como si su persona se tratase de un gran e importante noble.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Bianca… Bianca Di Salvo- me inventé rápidamente. Prefería no dar mi verdadero nombre a aquel hombre.

Los siguientes minutos fueron insoportables. Se basaban que tener que parecer tímida ante los piropos que recibía de él, tener que parecer impresionada cuando me contaba todos los méritos ganados (aunque sinceramente podía leer en sus ojos que era un ser cobarde y caprichoso) y por último y más difícil de soportar fue la cercanía, cada vez su cuerpo se acercaba más al mío y empezaba a tocarme el pelo con sus sucias manos.

Pero yo seguía resistiendo. Y ahora me tocaba actuar.

Mientras él seguía hablando y lanzándome piropos, yo seguía riendo tontamente e insistiendo en que era todo un galán.

Sus manos, empezaron a tocar suavemente mis caderas, lo que hizo que aumentaran las ganas de pegarle una bofetada.

Llevé mi mano lentamente a su cadera, donde estaba situada la bolsa y, con cuidado empecé a desabrochar los cordones hasta que logré desenganchar la bolsa de cuero de su cinturón. Lo hice sin mirar y aun así me resultó sencillo, la práctica.

Sonreí maliciosamente cuando vi que lo había conseguido, tenía el dinero, bastante dinero.

Pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando sentí un par de manos en mi trasero.

-Hermosura, tu y yo vamos a ir a un sitio tranquilo a pasarlo bien.- me dijo al oído Viere.

Me separé un poco de él y me di la vuelta bruscamente.

-Me parece que no- dije al empezar a caminar lejos de él. Rápidamente metí la bolsa robada dentro de mi bolsa vacía que se ataba alrededor de mi cintura.

Cuando apenas di dos pasos sentí una mano agarrando mi brazo que me obligo a darme la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el estúpido hombre.

-Perdona Bianca, pero yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y a ahora quiero que te abras de piernas a mí.- dijo maliciosamente.

-Perdona Viere, pero yo soy la que siempre consigue lo que quiere.- repetí sus palabras. Cuando quiero su bolsa de dinero la consigo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo sobre otras cosas, pero bueno, el comentario me sirvió para reírme de Vieri.

Vi que su cara cambió a una forma más agresiva que antes, y decidí que era la hora estupenda para salir de ese problema.

Para ello recurrí a la forma más conocida.

Empecé a mirar por encima de su hombro mientras me decía algunas cosas de las que no me llegué a enterar. Me fijé que por mi lado derecho se acercaba un gran grupo de gente caminando y aproveché la ocasión.

-Creo que tienes compañía- dije mientras señalaba exageradamente a su espalda. Él se giró enfadado y yo rápidamente me mezclé con el grupo de personas procurando estar bien camuflada entre ellos.

Me mantuve caminando con el grupo un buen tramo de calles sin mirar atrás hasta que decidí pararme y comprobé que mi plan había salido a la perfección.

* * *

><p>Se movió hasta una calle no muy transitada donde apoyó la espalda en la pared de un edificio, Sacó la bolsa recién robada y empezó a examinar su contenido. Se hizo una idea con la vista e cuantas moneditas doradas habría, ya que eran demasiadas para contarlas una a una.<p>

Alba pensaba que aquello le había salido a la perfección, valió la pena tener que aguantar las tonterías e Vieri de Pazzi por unos minutos. Nunca antes había conseguido un botín tan alto como ese, unos cien florines y poco más en una sola bolsa.

La mujer se preguntó que qué clase de persona tan estúpida se arriesgaría a llevar tanto dinero en una bolsa a la vista de muchos ojos como los suyos.

-¿Alba?- preguntó una voz masculina.

La muchacha levantó la vista y se encontró con alguien que había casi olvidado. El hombre alto y ligeramente bronceado sobre el que aterrizó y el que más tarde encontró en el mercado hace una semana.

-Esa soy yo, encantada de volver a verte Ezio – dijo Alba con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente signorina- sonrió el muchacho. –Veo que te va muy bien- Ezio comentó mirando la bolsa llena de dinero.

Alba miró la bolsa y luego clavó sus ojos en los de Ezio mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Se cómo ganarme la comida.- dijo la chica mientras colocaba la bolsa alrededor de su cintura y le daba unos golpecitos haciendo tintinear las monedas.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo bella? No tengo mucho que hacer últimamente.

Alba se lo pensó por unos segundos, debería de ir a comprar algo para comer, pero le gustó la idea de dar un paseo con Ezio, aparte, si iba al mercado se encontraría con Vieri.

-Está bien.

Empezaron a caminar a paso tranquilo por las calles e Florencia. Ahora se notaba las calles algo más tranquilas y con menos gente que antes.

-Y buueno, no quiero parecer cotilla pero ¿dónde has conseguido tanto dinero?- preguntó Ezio mirando de reojo a la mujer.

-Es… un secreto- respondió Alba mirando al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Puedes contármelo, soy muy bueno guardando secretos.

-Si ya.- la mujer rodó los ojos y dejó caer un suspiro – como te conozco tanto- dijo irónicamente.

-Bene, si quieres podemos conocernos un poco mejor el uno al otro.- dijo Ezio riendo levemente. –Empecemos presentándonos; yo soy Ezio Auditore de Florencia.

Ezio se quedó mirando a Alba divertido esperando respuesta.

-Y ahora se supone que tengo que decirte mi nombre ¿no?

-Esattamente signorina.

- Mi nombre es Alba… - la mujer se pensó si decir su apellido o no, debido a muchas razones. – Alba Montero.

-Nunca había escuchado ese apellido antes- comentó Ezio.

-Eso es porque no soy de aquí.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de España.

- Si no es mucho preguntar ¿por qué razón vives aquí?

-Creo que eso no te incumbe Ezio Auditore.- dijo Alba. Ella pensaba que no era demasiado seguro contarle muchas cosas a Ezio, todavía no estaba segura de si era un hombre fiable, aunque su instinto le dijera que sí.

-Está bien, está bien bella. Bueno, ya nos conocemos un poco más ¿no?- sonrió el muchacho.

-La verdad es que no.- rió a mujer.

-Al menos me contarás tu secreto.

Alba pensó esbozó una leve sonrisa. – Dímelo tú.

-Bueno… se me pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, pero no sé si sería correctas o no. Hay una forma muy sencilla.

-¿Cuál?

-Es muy obvia, pero no te gustará.

-Dímela- insistió Alba.

-Trabajando de cortesana- rió el hombre.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No soy ese tipo de chicas!- dijo algo enfadada.

Ezio siguió riendo. –Venga donna, no te enfades.

Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Ezio. Alba suspiró de nuevo y sonrió.

Siguieron su camino por la ciudad manteniendo una conversación animada y divertida sobre cosas sin sentido. Alba notó que le gustaba la compañía de Ezio por su actitud divertida y despreocupada, pero también notaba que la alagaba e intentaba descubrir más de ella, aunque ella no le dejaba.

Caminaban por el Ponte Vecchio que albergaba una gran cantidad de tiendas y puestos de mercados. Allí Alba observó las miradas de las cortesanas a Ezio. Vaya, parecía que al Auditore le encantaba gastar su dinero en bienes de carne.

El paseo siguió y siguió, al igual que la conversación. Ahora recorrían una calle prácticamente desierta. Los dos parecieron de acuerdo en la idea de descansar un rato del largo recorrido que habían hecho. Se sentaron en el borde de la calle donde poco más bajo de sus pies se encontraba el agua que brillaba con la luz del sol.

Fue un alivio para las piernas de Alba descansar después de estar alrededor de una hora o más andando sin parar. Alba se frotó las piernas cansadas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ezio mirando las piernas tapadas por el vestido de la mujer.

-Son mis piernas Ezio.

-No me refiero a eso carissima. Cuando te has pasado las manos por las piernas, me ha parecido ver un bulto, ¿un arma quizás?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a tener un arma? ¡¿Y por qué te fijas en mis piernas, lurido porco?

Ezio se quedó callado unos momentos pensando una respuesta.

-Bueno picola, si tienes un arma me gustaría saberlo, no quiero sufrir un ataque por tu parte cuando menos me lo espero- dijo riendo. – A la segunda pregunta… ¡soy un hombre! No lo puedo remediar y menos con una bambina como tú.

-Ya, ya grullo- rió Alba- como yo y como todas las bambinas de Florencia.

Ezio la miró sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Donna maledetta- susurró con una sonrisa por lo bajo. Alba de dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca y este se quejó.

-¡Donna maledetta!

-marmocchio di merda- repuso ella.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados unos en los de otro y se reinó el silencio. Hasta que los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Después de un par de minutos Alba desabrochó el cinturón que sostenía la vaina con la daga de su muslo. Durante el proceso tuvo que reganar unas cuantas veces a Ezio que asomaba la vista de vez en cuando.

Sacó la brillante y elegante daga de la funda y se la enseñó a Ezio.

-Ahora, lurido porco ya sabes que en cualquier momento te puedo apuñalar por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes- dijo Alba en broma mientras volvía a meter la daga en su funda.

Ezio le miró con una sonrisa, pero se borró cuando vió que la alegría reflejada en el rostro de ella se esfumó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh no, cazzo- Alba susurró fastidiada mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Ezio. El muchacho iba a girar la cabeza para saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo pero Alba se lo impidió.

-No mires.

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar.

-Es Vieri, un hombre que conocí antes en el mercado.

-¡Vieri! Gran fligio di puttana.- escupió Ezio.

-Oh mierda, se está acercando. Necesito desaparecer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese stronzo?- preguntó enfadado el hombre.

-Ya te lo contaré, pero ahora necesito escóndeme.- dijo pensando y mirando a todos lados para encontrar algo para esconderse. Ya no había tiempo para huir.

-No, no, no, espera un segundo…

-Cállate y ayúdame a buscar algún sitio.- dijo Alba un poco alterada.

Ezio se encojió de hombros y empujó a la mujer, y esta cayó en el agua.

Alba no se podía creer aquello, ¡la había empujado al río! Emergió la cabeza y antes de que pudiera gritarle palabras inapropiadas Ezio se agachó y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

-Si quieres que no te vea quédate ahí metida y procura no hacer mucho ruido.

Alba asintió de mala gana y cogiendo una buena bocanada de aire se sumergió.

Ezio se levantó y ya escuchó la voz irritante de Vieri.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¡al cachorrito mimado de los Auditore!

-Bouna será, Vieri- dijo Ezio sin alterarse –lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo de mearme encima de ti, no tengo ganas de escuchar tu llanto de niñita y las quejas de un cobarde.

La cara de Vieri se volvió roja y su rostro se veía feroz y más cruel de lo que era.

-No temas grullo, dentro de poco los Auditore os tragareis todas vuestras insolentes palabras. – dicho esto se largó con paso fuerte y rápido.

-Ciao Vieri.

Alba escuchaba los murmullos de las voces de los hombres algo amortiguadas por el agua. Cuando notó que estas desaparecieron y se hizo silencio emergió llenando sus pulmones de aire.

-¡Ezio Auditore fligio di puttana!- dijo entre jadeos - ¡_miserabili pezzi di merda,_ no se te ocurrió otra idea que tirarme al agua!

-Calma amore mio, simplemente te ayude a lo que me pediste- dijo sonriendo.

-También me has ayudado a contraer un resfriado, es invierno stronzo.

Alba se agarró al aro de metal que se utilizaba para amarrar los barcos, con la fuerza de los brazos sacó medio cuerpo del agua y agarró la mano que le ofreció Ezio para salir del todo.

Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

-Suerte que tengo buenos pulmones… Oh ¡cazzo! – la mujer se quejó viendo a su vestido que se había vuelto pesado y se pegaba a su cuerpo incomodando sus movimientos.

-Tampoco se te ve tan mal- dijo Ezio riendo.

-chiudi il becco- soltó Alba.

Alba empezó a tiritar y se escurrió el largo pelo dejando caer una gran cantidad de agua.

Ezio la miraba divertido pero en el fondo se sentía algo culpable.

-Alba

-¿Qué?

-Te llevare a mi palazzo, allí te darán ropa seca.

Alba le miró durante unos segundos. –No, está bien.

-Insisto, no voy a dejarte coger un resfriado e ir empapada por ahí.

-No te molestes, el resfriado ya o tengo. Además, he soportado cosas peores- se negó la mujer.

-Insisto.

-Que no Ezio.

Ezio caminó hacia ella y la cogió y la echó por encima de su hombro.

-Bájame Ezio.- insistió la muchacha.

-Te voy a llevar al palazzo, no puedo permitir que te enfríes más.

Ezio caminada cargando con Alba como si fuera una pluma. La muchacha siguió insistiendo en que la bajara.

-Esta no es la única cosa que hago por ti.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué más has hecho por mí? ¿Tirarme a un río?

-No amore mio- rió- he cumplido tu petición de esconderte, pero lo he hecho a mi manera. Y también te salvé de los guardias.

-¿Cuándo hiciste tu eso?

-Cuando aterrizaste encima de mí. Huías de los guardias, los vi corriendo en tu dirección, pero yo les señalé otro camino afirmando a verte visto correr por él. No soy tan malvado como piensas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, Alba estaba sorprendida y pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho el Auditore.

-Ezio

-¿Hm?

-Eres un buen amigo.

-Gracias-sonrió

Gracias a Ezio ella pudo seguir corriendo y escapando de los guardias que ya no la seguían, y pudo haberte topado con su antiguo hogar y con mejores condiciones de vida.

De repente estornudó fuertemente y maldijo a Ezio una vez más, era un buen amigo, y ella tenía un buen resfriado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? les gustó? lo odiaron? crees que tengo que mejorar algo? si es así dimelo plis!<strong>

**Bueeno, bueeno, para el próximo capitulo tengo pensado lo que va a pasar y creo que les va a gustar ^^^**

**Pero si tienen alguna idea o algo que necesite corregir dímelo :)**

**Comento una cosa que seme olvidó comentar en los capitulos anteriores: AC no me pertenece, si me perteneciera yo no estaría escribiendo esto xD**

**Y bueno aquí me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo :D**

**Ezio es sexy e.é**


	6. El comienzo

**Jellow! Feliz año nuevo! **

**Antes de empezar espero que hayais pasado unas buenas fiestas! **

** Capitulo 6! Más largo que ninguno, 10 páginas del world! **

**Doy las gracias como siempre a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y a los nuevo lectores, os aprecio mucho a todos!**

**Al fic!**

* * *

><p>Después de la corta conversación que dejó a Alba pensando durante un largo rato Ezio anunció que ya estaban cerca de su palazzo. Alba le sugirió la idea de dejarla en el suelo, otra vez, porque no le gustaba ser llevada como un saco de tomates, pero a esto Ezio solo rio he hizo caso omiso a las sugerencias de la mujer.<p>

-Ya hemos llegado.- anunció Ezio.

A unos cuantos metros de donde estaban se veía el enorme y bonito edificio. Alba se quedó bastante sorprendida.

-¿Enserio que vives ahí? E-es enorme. Tendréis que tener un gran nivel social.- dijo sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

-Si, mi padre es un importante banquero, se encarga de supervisar las sucursales bancarias de los Medicci por toda Italia, duro trabajo.- comentó Ezio mientras dejaba a Alba en el suelo al lado de la verja de la entrada.

-Espera aquí un segundo.- dijo Ezio. Después de dar un par de pasos el hombre se dio la vuelta y añadió con una sonrisa–y no se te ocurra escaparte.

Alba le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta fue más pequeña y un tanto nerviosa. No le gustaba la idea de que el padre de Ezio fuera banquero, no le gustaba para nada.

¿Y si sabía sobre su familia? ¿Y si sus padres tenían cuentas pendientes con el banco y por eso les mandaron a la horca? O algo parecido… pero sacudió la cabeza intentando convencerse a sí misma de que estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas que seguramente no serían ciertas, tendía a delirar, demasiado miedo.

Ezio entró al patio. En un banco pegado a la pared encontró a su madre tejiendo algo. Esta levantó la cabeza al verlo venir.

-¡Hola madre!- exclamó Ezio alegre abriendo los brazos.

-Hola Ezio. Creía que estabas vagueando con Federico como es normal.- comentó María sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

-¡Madre!- Ezio frunció un poco el ceño.

La mujer miró a Ezio y le examinó rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tienes parte de la camisa empapa?- preguntó extrañada.

-Sobre eso quería hablarte madre. Ha habido un pequeño accidente con una amiga y necesito que le des ropa seca.

María inclinó la cabeza y miró a su hijo algo confusa. Es raro que Ezio trajera gente a casa, y menos mujeres, nunca había traído a ninguna mujer. Miró hacía la verja de la entrada y vio a una mujer de espaldas de una figura delgada y un largo pelo azabache. También pudo comprobar que estaba completamente empapada.

-¡Per l'amore di dio!- exclamó María -¡Qué le has hecho a la chica!- María miró a Ezio con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero madre escúchame! Solo ha ocurrido un accidente y te pido que le des algo de ropa seca- explicó Ezio.

-Pues claro que le daré ropa seca, la pobre va a enfermar.- María caminó hacía Alba.

-Hola querida, soy María. Disculpa Al stupido de mi hijo, debes de estar helada.- dijo María dulcemente mientras conducía a Alba al interior del patio.

-Oh-oh gracias- dijo Alba mientras era literalmente arrastrada por María hacía una puerta que conducía al interior de la vivienda.

-¡Claudia! ¡Claudia!- llamó María.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre dolcezza?- preguntó a Alba.

-Mi nombre es Alba.

En ese momento Claudia Auditore, la hija de María se presento en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?- preguntó la chica. Al segundo se fijó en Alba y la miró de arriba abajo curiosa.

-Claudia, necesito que te lleves a Alba y le entregues algo de ropa seca.- ordenó María.

La chica asintió y le hizo una seña a Alba para que le siguiera. Alba le echó una rápida mirada a Ezio que se reía por detrás, después mandó otra a María que le empujaba suavemente para que siguiera a Claudia.

Fue siguiendo a la Auditore al interior de la vivienda. Se quedó muy sorprendida al ver lo lujosas y grandes que eran las habitaciones, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese antes.

Llegaron a un cuarto, grande, de paredes rojas y una ventana enorme por la que entraba la luz. En el centro había una cama que nada mas verla a Alba le entraron ganas de tirarse encima de ella y echar una larga siesta. También había un gran tocador con un gran espejo y al lado de la cama un gran armario, allí todo era grande.

Claudia cerró la puerta y observó a Alba detenidamente de nuevo.

-Esta bien…- asintió Claudia para si misma –veamos…-la chica abrió los cajones del armario y empezó a rebuscar en él.

Alba no sabía que hacer o que decir. Pensó que sería una buena idea presentarse por si misma y romper el silencio. Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar Claudia saltó con alegría y miró a Alba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo tengo!- sacó del armario un largo y hermoso vestido rojo y lo examinó. Miró a Alba y al vestido varias veces y con una sonrisa de aprobación exclamó -¡Es perfecto para ti! ¿No crees?

-Em, es muy bonito, pero no sé que decirte. Nunca antes he vestido con algo tan… ¿lujoso?

-Confía en mí- dijo Claudia mientras tendía el vestido en la cama.

Llevó a Alba detrás del vestidor de madera y le dio una toalla.

-Por si no lo sabías mi nombre es Claudia Auditore, y si no he escuchado mal tú eres Alba ¿no?

-Así es- afirmó Alba desde el vestidor mientras se quitaba el vestido mojado.

-Dime, Alba ¿cómo has conseguido acabar de esa forma?

-Bueno, estaba con Ezio y ocurrió un accidente…

-¡Con Ezio! Dime que es lo que ha hecho mi hermano ahora para conseguir el corazón de una dama- suspiró Claudia- seguramente te habrá tirado al río para tomar la excusa de que ha sido sin querer y así ser caballeroso y ofrecerte a llevarte a su palazzo y poder conocerte a fondo, A FONDO- Claudia hizo inca pie en la palabra con el propósito de que Alba pillara su doble significado.

Alba permaneció en silencio unos segundos, meditando las palabras de Claudia. La pequeña Auditore había acertado la mayoría. Bastante sorprendente.

-Si te digo la verdad ha sido más o menos así. Me ha tirado al río.

-¡¿Qué clase de caballero haría eso?- exclamó Claudia sorprendida y enfadada.

-Pues tu hermano- respondió Alba –Pero no lo hizo queriendo… bueno, sí, sí lo hizo queriendo, pero digamos que en parte se lo pedí yo…

-¿Por qué le pediste que te tirara al río?-rio Claudia.

-No le pedí que me tirara, le pedí que me ayudara ha esconderme de cierta persona, y así hizo… a su manera. Al fin y al cabo debo de reconocer que si no fuera por tu hermano ahora mismo tendría un gran problema.

-Bueno, pero no descartemos el hecho de que te ha traído. Acto de caballerosidad y a la vez…

-No. Claudia, no me va a conocer a fondo- rio Alba y Claudia la acompañó.

Alba terminó de quitarse la ropa y se secó la piel con la toalla y enrolló su cuerpo en ella, agradeciendo el calor. Más de una vez estornudó, tenia un buen resfriado. También se quitó la daga y la ocultó debajo del vestido mojado. Claudia se acercó a ella cargando la ropa que le había escogido. Sobre la silla del tocado tendió el vestido rojo y se quedó con otras dos prendas. Claudia entregó la primera a Alba, y esta se lo puso. Era algo parecido a un camisón, pero era largo como un vestido corriente; además era blanco y muy fino y suave y las mangas eran apenas dos finos tirantes que se caían por los hombros.

Claudia se asomó detrás del vestidor le dio la otra prenda a Alba, la que pudo comprobar con disgusto que era un corsé.

Y ahí estaba ella delante de uno de sus peores enemigos; un corsé.

-¿Es necesario ponerse eso?- preguntó señalando a la prenda maligna.

Claudia la miró como si no estuviera muy bien de la cabeza.

-Por supuesto.- Claudia extendió el corsé a Alba para que lo cogiera. – Toda señorita debe llevar uno.

-Está bien- dijo Alba finalmente aceptando la prenda. –Pero no te pases.- y se lo puso.

-Te lo ataré- dijo Claudia volteando a Alba. –Será mejor que te apoyes en la pared, así me facilitarás el trabajo, eres muy alta.

Alba obedeció se apoyó en la pared como le dijo Claudia. La Auditore empezó a apretar los cordones, y Alba empezó a sentir como la prenda se apretaba cada vez más en torno a su torso.

La chica sería joven, pero tenía fuerza y mala leche. Por lo menos pensó que no era uno de esos corsés que utilizan las cortesanas, esos te deforman la figura, el que le estaba poniendo Claudia solo la reafirmaba, pobres cortesanas.

-¿Vas a apretarlo mucho más?- se quejó Alba.

-Solo un poco, por favor, se nota que pocas veces te as puesto un corsé. Además, dicen que a más apretados mejor dama eres.

-Pues yo digo que a más apretados más posibilidades de asfixia tienes.

Claudia terminó de colocar el corsé y fue a buscar el vestido que colocó sobre la silla del tocador. Mientras tanto, Alba notaba la opresión del corsé y su espalda estaba recta como nunca lo había estado, al menos todavía podía respirar.

Claudia le entregó el vestido, y esta se lo puso. Era de color liso rojo como la sangre, con escote cuadrado y de media manga. Y por último, y más importante su bolsa de dinero, la que ató alrededor de su cintura. Claudia metía prisa emocionada esperando ver con ansias como había quedado. Alba salió del vestidor y Claudia quedó asombrada.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamó –¡estas hermosa! Ahora solo queda peinarte.

Claudia agarró la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta la silla delante del tocador. Claudia cogió un peine y empezó a peinar el largo pelo azabache.

-Y bien Alba, hablemos de algo ¿qué tal en el amor? ¿Hay algún afortunado?- sonrió Claudia.

-No.- respondió simplemente.

-¿No? Que raro, pensé que tendrías muchos hombres detrás de tí.

-Y no lo niego. Hay muchos que se acercan, pero todos buscan lo mismo… y bueno, no pienso mucho en hombres, tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó Claudia.

Le podría hacer una lista, tener comida, no meterse en problemas con los guardias, y cosas por el estilo.

-Como muchas- se limitó a responder- y dime Claudia ¿cuál es el afortunado?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Claudia parecieron brillar.

-Duccio de Luca- dijo alegremente –es mi prometido. Es genial, encantador, simpático, siempre me dice que soy la estrella de su vida- Claudia estaba completamente enamorada.

-Claudia, yo que tu no me obsesionaría tanto con un hombre. La mayoría solo piensan en dinero y mujeres y muchos no son fieles- Alba comentó algo más seria.

Claudia se vio confundida y algo más enfadada.

-¿Y quién eres tú para juzgar a Duccio? No lo conoces, además, me acabas de decir que nunca has estado con un hombre- dijo Claudia molesta con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila Claudia, no pretendía ofenderte… es solo que… que- Alba no sabía que decir. Decirle que después de tantos años viviendo en las calles se presencian muchas cosas, y observas la actitud de las personas y diversos dramas, también había escuchado alguna conversación o discusión entre un hombre y una mujer sobre si le había sido infiel con otra mujer o cualquier otro asunto -… solo por si acaso- es lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Claudia permaneció unos segundos algo molesta y callada y pero al fin se fue relajando. No se pronunció ni una sola palabra más. La Auditore iba a añadir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró María que fue directamente hacía Alba y la examinó de arriba abajo, justo como lo había echo Claudia.

-Estás preciosa dolcezza- dijo amablemente con una cálida sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señora- agradeció el cumplido Alba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-He estado pensando que… tendrías hambre… así que he pedido a los criados que te tengan tu plato preparado para un almuerzo con los Auditore. – explicó María. Ni se lo preguntó, lo dio por hecho de que ese día Alba comería con ellos.

-Y no acepto un no.- dio por concluido María.

Era cierto que Alba iba a replicar para decir que no quería causar muchos problemas a la familia Auditore; pero se lo pensó mejor. María se lo había ofrecido (más o menos, se lo había ordenado), también era cierto que dentro de poco se moriría de hambre, y por último, que demonios, era comida gratis.

Alba sonrió agradecida como respuesta y María asintió con satisfacción.

-¿Dónde están tus ropas mojadas?- preguntó María.

-Están detrás del vestidor mamá- respondió Claudia por Alba.

-Pensaba que Anetta ya se había echo cargo de ella- se quejó la madre. María fue hacía el vestidor, cogió el montón de ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Os veré dentro de poco en el almuerzo- comentó María antes de salir.

-Le caes bien- dijo Claudia mientras pasaba el cepillo por el pelo ya desenredado.- no suele tener mucha conversación con invitados.

-Bueno, ella es muy amable… se parece un poco a ti…

-¿En qué?- preguntó Claudia curiosa.

-Bueno, en la forma en la examina las cosas, y por el simple echo de que es tu madre, tienes el mismo aire que ella…

-En mi opinión nunca hubiera pensado eso. Mi madre tiene mucho carácter… yo soy como… más dulce- opinó la Auditore.

Alba no se lo creyó. Las dos tienen el mismo carácter, Claudia incluso tiene más que su madre. No lo había comprobado, pero parecía bastante fácil de deducir, sobre todo por la forma en la que defendió a su novio.

-Pensándolo bien… tu madre me recuerda a la mía- dijo Alba casi en un susurro tras unos segundos de silencio.

* * *

><p>María salió de la habitación cargando con la ropa mojada de la nueva invitada. María se estaba preguntando el por qué pesaba tanto un simple vestido.<p>

-¡Buh!- gritó un voz masculina haciendo sobresaltar a María hacía atrás y que se le cayera la ropa al suelo.

A María le palpitaba el corazón a cien por hora del susto. Cuando miró a su derecha rápidamente se encontró con lo esperado; a su hijo Federico carcajeando.

-¡Federico Auditore! ¿¡Te parece divertido ir asustando a tu madre de cierta edad?- regañó María enfadada a su hijo –Ya eres demasiado mayorcito para esos jueguecitos.

Federico consiguió para de reír y miró a su madre divertido.

-Perdóneme madre, es que vi el momento perfecto y no lo he podido remediar- se disculpó el hombre.

-Oh Federico, que he hecho para tener un hijo como tú- se quejó María con tono de broma y una sonrisa.

-¿De quién es ese vestido madre? ¿Quién se ha caigo en un pozo?- preguntó Federico divertido mirando la ropa tirada en el suelo.

-Ah, es de una invitada que ha traído tu hermano, a saber que le ha hecho a la pobre para que acabara empapada.- explico María.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Alba.

-¿Dónde está?

-Está en con Claudia en su cuarto.

-Gracias madre- dijo el hombre y empezó a andar.

- Eh eh eh eh Federico… no vayas fastidiar a la chica ni intentes nada con ella, te conozco muy bien- advirtió María. Federico solo sonrió.

Cuando Federico ya se alejó María se agachó para recoger el vestido, cuando vio algo raro. Entre los pliegues del vestido vio una parte de una correar negra. Apartó el pliegue del vestido y descubrió algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado; una daga.

Levanta la daga en sus manos y examinó los detalles de la vaina de cuero negro. Después se fijó en la empuñadura negra con decoraciones plateadas. Extrajo la daga de su funda con cuidado y comprobó el perfecto estado de la hoja; de acero inoxidable y tan brillante que se podía ver a ella misma con total perfección. Pero al girar la daga vio algo en la hoja que la dejó sin aliento, un símbolo grabado, un símbolo que conocía muy bien.

Se preguntó porque Alba tendría una daga, de donde la habría sacado y lo más importante; que tenía ella en relación con los asesinos…

* * *

><p>Claudia y Alba conversaban animadamente sobre temas sin importancia; o mejor dicho, Claudia no paraba de hablar sobre temas sin importancia. Alba pensaba que dentro de poco se daría cuenta de que tenía que tomar aire y pararía de una vez de parlotear. Claudia se quejaba de las injusticias de su vida, que si su amiga era una arpía, que si una mujer le tiró los tejos a su novio, que estaba harta de algunas cosas… cosas así que sacaban a Alba de quicio. A veces tenía que reprimir las ganas de explicarle a Claudia lo que eran verdaderas injusticias, de lo poco que le importaba que no supiera escoger sus amistades o que fuera muy posesiva con su novio.<p>

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió de nuevo, pero ahora fue otra persona la que presentó en la habitación con gran alegría.

-¿Cómo están signorinas?- preguntó Ezio sonriente mientras las miraba. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Alba.

-Wow, estáis impresionante donna- Ezio alagó a la mujer –Necesito hablar contigo un momento- pidió Ezio.

Alba asintió, se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación fue a coger su daga. Pero no hubo ni rastro de la daga. Se acordó que la colocó entre los pliegues del vestido y que María se lo había llevado. Entonces fue cuando se puso nerviosa, si María llegara a ver la daga ¿Qué pensaría?. Intentó no pensar en ello y ocultar su nerviosismo y salió de la habitación con Ezio.

-Y bueno… ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?- Alba se pasó una mano por el pelo cuando llegaron hacía el pequeño patio de la entrada. Desde que salieron de la habitación de Claudia el joven no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y Alba quería saber de una vez que es lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Oh- Ezio pareció despertar –solo quería que me contarás lo de Vieri.

-¿Lo de Viere?

-Sí, la razón por la que estabas tan desesperada en esconderte de ese bastardo, no me digas que no sabes de lo que te hablo.

-Está bien…- suspiró la mujer –Necesitaba algo de dinero para poder llevarme algo a la boca, así que decidí robar a alguien. Vieri empezó a cortejarme y yo le seguí el juego. Conseguí quitarle la bolsa de dinero sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando quise irme el me lo impidió y me quiso obligar a que hiciera el amor con él, como es obvio me negué y de ahí su cabreo. Conseguí despistarle y escapé y bueno… por eso no quería que me viera… a saber la que se hubiera formado.- explicó la chica – espero que no me mires mal ya que ahora sabes que me dedico a robar- añadió.

Ezio la miró durante unos segundos y terminó mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué iba a pensar mal de ti? ¡Le has robado a Vieri! Eso es bueno. Así espero que ese niñato mal criado aprenda, además necesitabas ese dinero- Ezio rio. Y consiguió dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Alba.

-Entonces creo que no tengo por que preocuparme- rio Alba.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras y confiar en mí.

-Gracias Ezio. Te lo agradezco.

Aquello le había subido el ánimo a Alba y le hizo olvidar el tema de la daga. Cuando le contó lo de Vieri pareció quitarse un gran peso de encima.

Annetta, la sirvienta apareció en el patio y les avisó de que la comida ya estaba lista.

Alba y Ezio empezaron el camino por los pasillos de la casa hasta que llegaron al comedor. Era una sala amplia y en su centro había una gran mesa de madera de calidad, rectangular y alargada, sobre la que había multitud de alimentos que con solo verlos a Alba se le hacía la boca agua. La familia Auditore ya había tomado asiento, solo faltaban ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Mientras Alba se llenaba con la deliciosa comida la familia le daba mucha conversación. Conoció a Giovanni Auditore, el señor de la casa, el banquero tan importante. Era un hombre alegre y simpático que se veía extrañamente interesado en Alba y no dejaba de hablar con ella.<p>

María se mantenía callada, alejada de la conversación, y miraba con sus ojos avellana a la invitada, como si intentara deducir algo.

Por otro lado estaban Federico y Ezio, que no dejaban de bromear entre ellos, eran como dos niños de diez años.

También conoció a Petroccio, el infante de la casa. Era un niño tímido y ciertamente adorable, que solía enfermar mucho.

Y por último Claudia, que también se mantenía al margen a veces regañando sin ningún éxito a sus dos hermanos mayores para que dejaran las bromas.

Cuando el almuerzo acabó y Alba estaba a punto de levantarse y marcharse Giovanni la paró y la miró a los ojos.

-Necesito hablar contigo en mi despacho-le dijo seriamente. Sin dejar a Alba responder le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera y empezó a caminar.

Alba sin saber muy bien lo que hacer o lo que decir se limitó a seguir al hombre.

* * *

><p>El despacho de Giovanni Auditore estaba en el primer piso y do minaba los jardines de la parte trasera del <em>palazzo <em>a través de dos juegos de dobles ventanas que se abrían a un amplio balcón. La es tancia estaba cubierta con oscuros paneles de madera de roble.. Había dos escritorios colocados el uno frente al otro, el ma yor de los cuales pertenecía a Giovanni, y las paredes estaban flan queadas por estanterías abarrotadas de libros de contabilidad y ro llos de pergamino de los que colgaban pesados sellos de lacre rojos.

Giovanni tomó su asiento de detrás de la mesa. Alba estaba de pie junto a la otra , pendiente de todo lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Y para sorpresa de Alba el hombre sacó de uno de los cajones del gran escritorio su daga. La colocó cuidadosamente encima del escritorio y miró a Alba.

-¿Es tuya?- le preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Alba se aclaró la garganta antes de comentar.

-Si, señor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo Alba?

-Alba Montero

La expresión de Giovanni cambió bruscamente a sorpresa y preocupación. Puede que con tan solo saber su nombre haya resuelto todas sus dudas sobre esta chica. Alba notó el cambio.

Tranquilamente el señor Auditore extrajo la daga de la vaina y observo la brillante hoja.

Recorrió con sus dedos el símbolo grabado; el símbolo de los asesinos.

-Dime todo lo que sabes de este símbolo- Giovanni le enseñó el grabado. Sinceramente Alba no se había fijado antes en él, pero lo recordó de a verlo visto muchas veces en distintos objetos del cuartillo secreto que descubrió recientemente, como en aquel cinturón.

-Si le soy sincera señor, no estoy muy segura a que hace referencia.

-¿Dónde has encontrado esta arma?- preguntó Giovanni más seriamente.

-Esta bien…- Alba cogió aire –la encontré en mi casa, era de mi padre…

-Claudio Montero- asintió Giovanni.

-¿Cómo…- balbuceó la mujer. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¿Cómo es que este hombre sabía el nombre de su padre?

-¿Qué cómo se su nombre?- Giovanni esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – No solo sé su nombre, lo conocía.

-¿Conocía a mi padre?- Alba preguntó impresionada y con la pequeña esperanza de que acabara de encontrar al hombre que le diera las respuestas a todas aquellas sus preguntas que giraban por su cabeza.

-Claudio Montero y Adela León, buenas personas- sonrió Giovanni.

Alba iba a preguntar pero el Auditore levantó la mano para que acallase.

-Cuéntame… ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Nací en España, por el sur creo. No recuerdo mucho del tiempo que viví allí. A los diez años llegamos a Florencia. Cuatro años más tarde los guardias llegaron a mi casa e intentaron entrar a la fuerza. Mi madre me echo de mi casa y me dijo que corriera, y así hice. Pasé mi primera noche en las calles y al día siguiente ví a mis padre muertos colgando de la horca. Después de eso me he llevado dos años viviendo en las calles, como ladrona o lo que me quisieran llamar. Mi suerte aumentó hace unas semanas cuando encontré la casa en la que vivíamos, la cuál no volví en dos años, aun así la encontré intacta. Por casualidad encontré la trampilla que daba a un cuarto que yo no había visto antes. Allí encontré un arsenal entero de armas y un libro escrito por mi padre- contó Alba lentamente, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Qué contenía el libro?

-Lo he leído montones de veces- sonrió Alba –Habla sobre misiones, personas y contactos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio durante unos segundos mientras Giovanni meditaba unas palabras.

-¿Y sabes por qué fueron ahorcados tus padres?

-No- la respuesta fue clara –Pero creo que tengo una idea. En el libro menciona varias veces a los asesinos, pero no sé exactamente a lo que se querrá referir. Por eso señor, me gustaría que usted me lo contara.

Giovanni meditó otro rato más. Se levantó de su silla y tomó aire.

-Tu padre era un asesino, al igual que yo lo soy. Pero no hay que confundir el significado de asesino con la aplicación que le dan las personas normales. La hermandad de los asesinos, los assassins luchamos contra todos aquellos que intentan oprimir la libertad y controlar la vida de los humanos a su favor, aquellos que solo buscan el poder y la riqueza, luchamos contra los templarios. Tu padre era un gran asesino, cerca de convertirse en el maestre de la hermandad de asesinos de España. Él y yo teníamos comunicación de vez en cuando y nos proporcionábamos información el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué murió?- preguntó Alba un poco inquieta.

-Le fue encomendada una misión, tenía que eliminar a un importante general de las tropas españolas, que era avaricioso y corrupto, rebosaba de poder y hacía mucho mal a los civiles. Y también tenía que recuperar un objeto, muy poderoso. Pero fracasó en el intento de asesinarle, aun asi consiguió el objeto. En la misión fue reconocido y todos los templarios recibieron la orden de buscarlo y matarlo. Para no comprometer a la hermandad, por su propio bien y por el de su familia se trasladó en secreto a Florencia. Dejó el cargo de asesino, pero siguió ayudando a la hermandad. Yo estuve muy comunicado con el, de vez en cuando hablábamos, era un buen hombre. Estuvisteis a salvo durante cuatro años. Pero la suerte no es eterna y los templarios os localizaron. El general y su familia tenían contactos con la guardia florentina y los Pazzi, así que hubo una orden de arresto, pero ahora no solo para tu padre, también para ti y tu madre. Y como ya sabrás los guardias cumplieron la orden y mandaron a la horca a tus padres.

Ahora todo encajaba, todo cobraba sentido. Su interior se llenó de una furia y unas ansias de venganza inexplicables, un odio enorme.

-Y yo…

-Tú conseguiste escapar. Alba, es muy importante que los templarios no sepan tu nombre, que se olviden de ti. No te encontraron en la vivienda ese día, y por suerte nadie te vio escapar, tampoco te habían visto antes. Por eso abandonaron al momento tu busqueda, por que pensaron que una niña no podría causarles ningún problema.

Alba miraba al suelo con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

-Y ahora que sabes la verdad, la decisión de tus actos es decisión tuya…

Minutos pasaron y Alba todavía seguía pensando en todo lo que Giovanni le había desvelado. Su decisión había sido tomada al momento.

-Quiero formar parte de la hermandad.- Alba dijo más decidida que nunca –Quiero luchar contra los templarios.- y en mayor parte quería venganza.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?- preguntó el hombre.

-Tengo habilidades- aseguró Alba –Se manejar una espada, desde que tenía siete años mi padre me instruyó en lo básico y poco a poco lo fue acomplejando. También puedo ser todo lo discreta que quiera, he estado dos años siendo prácticamente invisible a los ojos de la gente. Estoy más que segura de que quiero esto, quiero ayudar a la causa, quiero unirme a ella, quiero conseguir lo que no pudo hacer mi padre, quiero vengarme de los templarios por lo que le hicieron- hablaba con total sinceridad y seriedad. En su interior se había creado un revoltijo de sentimientos, enfado y a la vez tristeza, y un par de veces tuvo que tragarse algún nudo que se formaba en la garganta.

Giovanni adoptó, otra vez, su expresión de meditación, sin gesto alguno y ojos que no centraban su atención en nada. Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó los dedos de las manos.

-Está bien, si es lo que deseas así será. A partir de ahora serás parte de la hermandad de los asesinos. Aunque confío plenamente en las instrucciones que te dio tu padre quiero que repases tu entrenamiento junto a mi hijo Federico. Hace unos meses empezó su entrenamiento como asesino, ya que resultaba imposible que pudiera trabajar de banquero.

Perfeccionaras tus habilidades e iras ascendiendo. Pongo mi confianza plenamente en ti, Alba, tu padre ya me hablo de tu temprana madurez.

-Muchísimas gracias señor Auditore- Alba hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y por último quiero que recuerdes muy bien esto- Govanni se puso de pie y empezó decir lenta y claramente.

_**-Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda: Nada es verdad**_

_**Aunque otros hombres se dejen coartar por la moral o la ley, recuerda: Todo está permitido**_

_**Trabajamos en las sombras para servir a la luz; Somos asesinos-**_

…_**:: Nada es verdad, todo está permitido::…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh? Qué tal? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Crees que hay algo que debería mejorar? Algo que te gustó especialmente? Tienes alguna idea que te gustaría comentarme? Todo es bienvenido!<strong>_

**_AC no me pertenece, ojalá u.u_**

**_Por cierto; para el próximo capitulo se mencionara algunos personajes del fic de Assassins Creed ''Hermandad de Venecia'' de MIRAIDI R, de cual soy lectora._**

**_Es una historia muy buena y en ella también salen personajes mios. Tengo su permiso para incluirlos y ella tiene el mio!_**

**_Os recomiendo que os paséis por su historia y la leáis que se que os va a gustar y de paso dejar un review que se lo merece!_**

**_Aquí link : .net/s/7452098/1/Assassins_Tales_**

**_Y bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_**

**_Y no se olviden de dejar review! _**

**_Ezio es sexy e.e_**


	7. Munich

**Jellow, Jellow otra vez!**

**Lo siento por la tardanza pero últimamente he estado un poco ocupada y los exámenes se me amontonan!**

**Vengo con el capitulo 7, tenéis que saber que:**

**- He tenido que dejarlo casi a medias, es decir, no he llegado a poner todo lo que quería poner en este capítulo por dos razones; quería actualizar ya y se estaba haciendo muy muy largo!**

**- También que en este capítulo se mencionarán a algunos personajes del fic de MIRAIDY R ''Hermandad de Venecia'', que si no los has leíd****o todavía ¿A qué estás esperando? xD**

**- Y por último os dejo una imagen que he hecho a partir de otra que encontré por internet, que sería como la portada de esta historia:**

** ( .com/download/280765778/portadafic1_by_ )**

**Que sepáis que AC no me pertenece, por mucho que insistiera en que así sea...**

**Al fic!**

* * *

><p>…:::ESPAÑA 2012:::…<p>

El proceso se repitió. Primero abrí los ojos y todo lo vi blanco, sin tener ni idea de donde estaba. Después mi vista se empezó a aclarar y la cegante luz de la lámpara del techo que se situaba justamente encima de mí hizo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente. La misma sensación de desconcierto y rápidamente la misma avalancha de información.

Me incorporé, y el mismo maldito dolor de cabeza y la desagradable sensación de cansancio en el cuerpo que sentí la ultima vez me recibieron.

Miré a mí alrededor y reconocí el aparatoso salón, los varios ordenadores y cables, a Jace…

-Bienvenida de nuevo- saludó el chico mientras apartaba la vista del monitor y me sonreía.

Yo le miré sin decir nada, hasta que dejé escapar un pequeño murmullo en un intentó de poder responder a su pregunta, no fue muy efectivo.

Escuché un pequeño jaleo procediente del pasillo y el dolor de mi cabeza aumentó, por lo que me llevé una mano hacia ella.

-Tranquila, nada nuevo, Matt y Daryl acaban de tener una pequeña discusión.

Apoyé mi espalda de nuevo en la butaca, y suspiré pesadamente.

-Otra vez Daryl, no me extraña- comenté y Jace sonrió.

Me llevé un minuto embobada mirando la lámpara, el dolor de cabeza no disminuía y no tenía fuerzas para moverme. Dejé escapar un grito pequeño de desesperación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevó metida en el Animus? Me ha dejado echa una mier…

-Es normal- me cortó Jace – llevas tres días sin moverte. Te dolerá el cuerpo y la cabeza, con que te levantes y te muevas un poco se te pasaran las dos cosas.

-¿3 días? Pero si ahí dentro apenas a pasado un día…- me quejé.

-Losé, eso un detalle que tengo que mejorar de esta máquina. Su problema es que tarda mucho en procesar la memoria, en recoger la información y clasificarla en la base de datos. En la secuencia apenas habrá pasado un día, pero aunque no te lo creas aquí han pasado tres- me explicó Jace.

-Pues eso es una mierda por que no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿tienes la intención de arreglarlo?

-Si, creo que antes de vuelvas a utilizar el Animus de nuevo lo habré solucionado.

Asentí vagamente y me puse de pie con dificultad, no sin antes quitarme los cables de las sienes y el brazalete. Me temblaron un poco las piernas y me costaba mantenerme en pie. Cosas como estás, el agotamiento físico que tenía me ponían de mal humor, y más esta vez que no había echo nada de ejercicio, solo me había llevado tres días tumbada en una butaca sin moverme para nada.

-Esto es una mierda- farfullé cuando empecé a dar pequeños pasos. Me pareció escuchar a Jace reírse de mi por lo bajo, pero no le eché cuenta.

-Vaya, has despertado muy expresiva- Jace rio aún más de su comentario.

-No me digas...- respondí sin mucho pensar mientras me alejaba por el pasillo. Noté como rápidamente la sensación de cansancio se fue disipando por mi cuerpo tan pronto cuando empecé a andar y el dolor de cabeza disminuyó considerablemente. Antes de entrar a mi habitación Jana me sorprendió.

-¡Aller! ¡Que bien tenerte de vuelta!- dijo alegremente con aquella gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Hola Jana- sin darme cuenta sonreí, tenéis que saber que Jana contagia sus sonrisas, y que también sería la peor del mundo en el juego ese que consiste en que dos personas se miran y la primera que sonríe pierde.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, me gustaría hablar más contigo cuando no estes metida en el Animus- me dijo.

-Está bien, más tarde ahora voy a darme una ducha, a ver si me despejo un poco.

-Bien, después hablamos, creo que necesito un descanso, me va ha explotar la cabeza de tanto escuchar las quejas de Daryl-dijo con un suspiro que llevó a una sonrisa.

-Después de tres días en mi ausencia echa en falta a alguien con quien meterse- dije mientras entraba en mi cuarto y me despedía de Jana.

Mi habitación era lo más simple del mundo, era muy pequeña de paredes blancas, una cama pequeña y un armario para guardar mi poca ropa y algunas pertenencias.

Gogí ropa limpia, unos vaqueros grises, una camiseta negra de mangas largas y una sudadera de cremallera blanca con una capucha.

Me di una larga y relajante ducha, en la que logré no pensar nada deprimente. Me sequé un poco el pelo con la toalla, me puse la ropa y me dirigí al salón.

Allí estaban Jace, Mateo y Jana. Aquello era un templo, reinaba por completo el silencio. Jace estaba, como siempre, haciendo algo con el Animus, Jana se había adueñado del sofá y se había tumbado y dormido, y por último Matt estaba con sus cascos y su portátil, escuchando música o viendo algo en internet supongo.

Me senté delante del portátil de Jana y abrí mi correo, y como supuse tenía lo de siempre, correos tontos entre mis compañeros, esta vez Rebecca no me había enviado nada.

Estuve unos minutos entretenida en borrar algunos de los correos cuando me percaté de algo nuevo, encima de la pantalla había una webcam, cosa que no había antes.

-¿Ya estás aquí?- preguntó la voz de Daryl.

Miré como se sentó en un sillón y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Por desgracia- le respondí echándole una miradita esperando a que entendiera el significado de mi respuesta.

-Aller, mira esto- me llamó Jace con un cierto tono de entusiasmo.

Llegue a su lado y miré el monitor esperando ver algo interesante, pero solo vi montones de números y letras en un fondo negro.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?-pregunté confundida.

-Espera un momento- me dijo con reproche mientras tecleaba unas cosas y cliqueaba otras.

Finalmente dio un último golpe al enter y toda la pantalla cambió, ahora se volvió blanca y aparecieron varias opciones en ellas.

-Esta es la base de datos, por fin he podido acceder a ella. Aquí el Animus va guardando información de tus memorias. Cuando aparecen personas o lugares nuevos el Animus los guarda aquí y Jana hace pequeños informes sobre ellos- me explicó.

-Suena muy bien- dije impresionada.

-También está el apartado de ADN, aquí se van recogiendo los principales recuerdos de Alba en las secuencias-Mientras el hombre hablaba Mateo y Daryl se acercaron curiosos y estudiaron el monitor.

Jace cliqueó en ''BASE DE DATOS'' y luego en ''PERSONAS'' Pude ver una lista con pequeñas fotos de personas que reconocía.

-¿Esas persona son …- empecé a preguntar.

-Son las personas que hasta ahora han aparecido, o se han nombrado en las secuencias que tienen relación con Alba- Jace me respondió antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta.

Pude reconocer algunas caras; algunos Auditore, Vieri e incluso Annetta.

Jace fue pasando las fotos hasta se paró en una en la que chica, idéntica a mi.

-Pero si es Aller- comentó Mateo.

-No, es Alba- le corrigió Jace.

-¡Venga ya! La de la foto está más buena que Aller- dijo Daryl con tono de burla.

Le mandé una mirada asesina, seguida de una leve sonrisa.

-Pues yo las veo idénticas-me defendió Matt.

Jace cliqueó sobre la imagen, esta cambió, ahora salía Alba de cuerpo entero, y a la izquierda apareció un texto.

Miré detenidamente la imagen, entrecerrando los ojos, buscando ciertas diferencias. Nuestras caras era iguales, quizá Alba fuera un poco más morena de piel, pero era normal, yo apenas podía salir de este apartamento para que me diera el sol, además, aquí en Munich no hay mucho sol que tomar en otoño. Por otro lado si había pequeñas diferencias obvias como nuestras vestimentas, también el pelo; Alba lo tenía más largo que yo, era negro como el mío pero con pequeño reflejos chocolate y también era liso, aunque mínimamente ondulado, en cambio el mio por naturaleza era completamente negro sin reflejo alguno, perfectamente liso, con algunas capas, pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de pelos.

Leí la información:

**Alba Montero**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 1460**

**Ocupación: ladrona, ?**

**Nacida en España, hija de un campesino y una noble. Tras unos problemas debido a la ocupación de asesino de su padre los Monteros se mudaron a Florencia en 1470. Según una descripción que hizo Giovanni sobre Alba este dice que era una chica educada, muy lista y astuta, que presentaba grandes habilidades; pero a medida que fue creciendo fue adquiriendo otras nuevas: controlaba y engatusaba a los hombres que quedaban prendados de su belleza, terrible cuando se enfadaba y luchaba y pegaba como un hombre. **

**No hay apenas registros de Alba, era casi invisible a los ojos de la sociedad, cosa que le favorecía. Tuvo cierta relación con Ezio y se dice que impartió de maestra a otros asesinos importantes.**

**NOTAJANA: espero que a medida que vayan sucediendo las secuencias pueda ir completando la información.**

Puse la espalda recta y la estiré. Le di las gracias a Jace por todo el trabajo que estaba realizando y volví al ordenador. Pasaron unos minutos y caí en la cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer, estaba emboba mirando a techo, sin pensar en nada. Escuché un bostezo de Jana y vi que se había despertado. Pensé en empezar una pequeña conversación sin sentido para matar el rato, pero después se me ocurrió un tema mucho más interesante del que hablar.

-Jana- la llamé.

-¿Si?- dijo la mujer soñolienta.

-¿Por qué hay una webcam?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Ah… eso- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estiraba los brazos – verás…- los dejó caer y miró a techo –hemos estado conversando con otros hermanos, de Venecia- dijo con una sonrisa tímida y algo forzada.

-¡¿Qué?- dije sobresaltada, y evidentemente enfadada.

Jana chasqueó la lengua y bajó la mirada, creo que ya había intuido que esa sería mi reacción.

-Yo me llevo tumbada ahí tres días y mientras tanto ustedes os los pasáis hablando con nuevas personas y bebiendo cervezas…

-Se han acabado- intervino Daryl.

-Cállate- le espetó Matt.

-Lo siento Aller, pero no podíamos interrumpir tu recuerdo- dijo Jana intentando solucionar mi enojo.

-Ya, si lo entiendo, pero es que llevo meses sin hablar con nadie más que vosotros, necesito mas vida social- dije cruzándome de brazos como un niña de ocho años a la que le negaran tener un ponny.

Necesitaba urgentemente personas con las que hablar, otras que no fueran Jana, Mateo, Daryl o Jace, no tenía nada en contra de ellos, es más, eran mis mejores amigos, pero tenía la necesidad de conocer gente nueva, es algo que todos necesitamos.

-¿Podremos hablar con ellos ahora?- pregunté con falsa esperanza.

-Creo que ahora es imposible, pero espero que dentro de poco pueda establecer otra vez contacto con ellos- dijo algo más animada.

Yo suspiré, no había otra alternativa.

-Y bueno ¿qué tal les van las cosas por allí?- pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Les van muy bien. Hemos conocido a Diego, a Marcos, a Hiromu, Humberto, Alexandra…- Jana fue haciendo una lista con los dedos de las manos – Son unas personas geniales- añadía con los ojos brillantes.

**(personajes del fic ''Hermandad de Venecia)**

-Te caerán bien, además, uno de ellos tiene un tatuaje en el costado de la cara- añadió Mateo mirándome divertido.

Reí ante su comentario, hace un tiempo le confesé a Matt mi pasión por los tatuajes, me encantaban esas cosas.

-¿Y quién es al que le toca quedarse en el Animus días y días?- pregunté.

-A Diego, es un chico muy simpático- me respondió Jana, tan contenta como siempre.

-Ese tal Himoru- comentó Jace desde el fondo de salón–por lo visto es otro asesino que esta allí para revisar a Diego cada vez que utiliza el Animus.

-Eso se llama favoritismo- bromeé.

La conversación se alargó unos minutos más y luego vino otra oleada de silencio. Cada uno estaba entretenido con sus cosas, menos yo.

* * *

><p>Alba dejó de pensárselo y actuó, se levantó de la silla dispuesta a salir de allí. Fue rápidamente a su habitación y allí tomo y se puso su chaqueta de cuero negro.<p>

Caminó animadamente hacia la puerta, y justo cuando puso la mano sobre el frío pomo de latón Daryl le habló con voz curiosa y profunda.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

La mujer se giró y miró aburrida al hombre. Daryl la miraba con una ceja levantada con ojos serios que se clavaban en ella. Pero Aller hizo frente a esta mirada sin inmutarse, la conocía de sobra.

-Voy a salir a que me de un poco el aire- respondió cansada, como si ya le hubiera respondido la misma pregunta montones de veces…

-No creo que sea una buena idea

-¿Por?

-Ya sabes que últimamente no estamos muy seguros, creemos que hay templarios merodeando por la zona, nos buscan, intentan obtener pista de nosotros, de ti. No es una buena idea que salgas del apartamento- respondió Daryl seriamente.

Aller vaciló un segundo, Daryl tenía razón, pero tenía suficiente edad para cuidarse, por otro lado necesitaba urgentemente salir de allí, después de tanto tiempo metida en aquel lugar empezaba a sentirse agobiada.

-Lo sé Daryl tendré cuidado, tienes que comprender que necesito salir de aquí- dijo la chica con un suspiro.

-Pues entonces voy contigo- dijo el hombre levantándose del sillón resueltamente.

-Eh eh eh eh eh eh … quieto ahí amigo- dijo la mujer haciendo una gesto con las manos para indicarle que se parara.

Daryl la miró de nuevo durante unos segundos y luego suspiró pesadamente y se volvió a sentar.

-Está bien, ve tu sola, pero llévate la hoja oculta.

-De acuerdo papá- sonrió divertida Aller mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Allí abrió uno de los cajones de su pequeña mesita de noche y sacó una especie de brazalete alargado que en la zona del antebrazo guardaba una hoja corta. Aller había fabricado el artilugio personalmente, basándose en planos antiguos que Matt le enseñó al poco tiempo de conocerse. Desde pequeña había visto armas como esta, pero nunca tuvo una hasta que ella misma se la fabricó, porque desgraciadamente no pudo heredar ninguna de algún familiar o antepasado. Una vez puesto el brazalete volvió al salón donde se dispuso de nuevo a salir por la puerta.

-No tardes mucho- le advirtió Jace.

-Nos vemos- se despidió la mujer.

-¡Y no te olvides de comprar cervezas!- le gritó Daryl.

Salió, por fin, del apartamento y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida del edificio. Empujó la pesada puerta de hierro, y, ahora sí, era libre. Cogió una bocanada de aire frío y húmedo y lo soltó junto a una pequeña nube de vaho.

Vio la calle, la ciudad, las personas caminando, las luces de los coches y farolas. Oyó el murmullo de los bares, los pitidos, el sonido de los motores… lo había echado todo de menos. Empezó a caminar por la calle, sin rumbo fijo, caminar por caminar, el alivio de poder caminar más de veinte metros.

Era de noche y hacía frío, y eso que solo eran las ocho, según pudo ver en un marcador de una farmacia.

Después de unos diez minutos caminando vio un pequeño supermercado y decidió entrar para comprar las cervezas que le había pedido Daryl.

El lugar era sencillo, no mucha cosa. Se dividía en pasillos, cada uno con productos específicos para limpieza, alimentos, bebidas, cosas de estética… etc.

Aller tomó un paquete de cervezas y lo pagó en la caja, donde le atendió una dependienta aburrida que le habló en alemán, idioma que Aller no sabía hablar, por mucho que Jana le intentó enseñar.

Ya fuera de la tienda la mujer decidió volver al apartamento, si tardaba demasiado Daryl se preocuparía por ella, cosa sumamente extraña, pero cierta.

Calculó la hora, habrían pasado unos veinte o veinticinco minutos desde que se fue, y pensó que lo mejor sería coger atajos para volver lo antes posible.

Conocía algunos pequeños y estrechos callejones, aquellos que dan a la parte trasera de los bares, que siempre están oscuros y solitarios.

Caminó un par de minutos antes de llegar a uno de aquellos callejones que le ahorraría un gran tramo.

Pero no todo iba del todo bien, algo raro, alguien raro. Desde que salió del pequeño supermercado Aller había intuido algo, era como si su sexto sentido se hubiera despertado.

Aparentaba caminar tranquila, pero a la vez algo tensa, lo notaba, notaba a alguien, alguien que la vigilaba.

Sus oídos se agudizaron y lograron captar un pequeño ruido que procedía de su espalda. Rápidamente giró la cabeza, sus ojos felinos se movieron, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad de la calle. Pero por mucho que se esforzó en ver la oscuridad le impidió. Cerró los ojos lentamente y cuando los abrió su forma de verlo todo cambió. Podía ver, todo azul, podía ver algo en la oscuridad, pudo ver una figura roja, oculta. De pronto sintió un leve mareo lo que hizo que la mujer se agachara un poco llevándose una mano a la cabeza, a la vez que la extraña visión se esfumó.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un respiro sintió un fuerte brazo rodearla impidiendo que moviera los brazos lo que le hizo tirar la bolsa con las latas de cerveza, y una mano contra su boca, ahogando un grito.

Intentó librarse sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo, pero no pudo. Lo único que pudo hacer era calmarse un poco, intentar no ponerse muy nerviosa para no dejar de pensar correctamente y siguiera los primeros impulsos que tuviera.

Otro hombre surgió de las sombras del callejón, probablemente el hombre que le estuvo siguiendo desde el principio.

Era un hombre de media estatura, robusto, vestido con traje y con unas gafas negras y un pinganillo, parecía sacado de una película de acción.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó seriamente con voz profunda.

La mano fue retirada de la boca de la mujer, pero esta no emitió ningún sonido, solo miraba al hombre, a la vez que su mente trabajaba a cien por hora, pensando en formas de salir de allí.

-Compárala con la foto- sugirió el hombre que sujetaba a la mujer.

El individuo obedeció y buscó e su bolsillo. Sacó una cartera, y de la cartera sacó un papel doblado. Lo abrió y lo miró de cerca. Después miró a Aller y a la hoja, alternativamente, hasta que hizo una especie de afirmación al otro hombre, sacó su móvil y le hizo una foto a la mujer.

-Se parece, algunos cambios, pero creo que la tenemos.

-Esta bien, ya sabes que hacer.

El hombre guardó la foto y asintió. Aller se puso algo nerviosa, ¿qué es lo que ya sabía que tenía que hacer con ella?

Aller sabía, suponía quienes eran, por eso destacó una idea de actuar como si no supiera de que iba todo aquello.

Intentó decir algo, pero la mano no la dejaba hablar, aun así el hombre la miró por encima de sus gafas y levantó una ceja.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- le preguntó con voz desafiante.

Aller asintió y el hombre que la sujetaba le quitó la mano de la boca para dejarla hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí?

-Creo que vosotros, asesinos, lo sabéis ya de sobra, y si no es así, ya lo sabrás- dijo sin mucho interés mientras le daba la espalda.

Antes de que el hombre le pusiera la mano de nuevo en la boca, Aller decidió que era hora de actuar y salir de allí, o al menos intentarlo…

Mordió la mano, con todas sus fuerzas. Le clavó los dientes hasta hacerlo sangrar.

El individuo dolorido intentó apartar la mano con un grito de dolor, pero Aller apretó aun más su mandíbula y sacudió el cuerpo. El agarre del brazo alrededor de su tronco se debilitó considerablemente, por lo que Aller pudo mover los brazos, lo suficiente para librarse del todo del hombre.

Una vez libre, sin pensarlo, rápidamente asentó una patada en el estomago del hombre que se sujetaba la mano herida.

Se sentía viva, la adrenalina fluía en ella, su mente no dejaba de pensar. El otro hombre la intentó agarrar por los brazos.

-¡Coge la pistola!- le gritó al hombre que ahora se recuperaba de la patada.

¿Pistola? ¡Qué pistola! Aller se empezó a preocupar.

De nuevo se libró de los brazos del hombre, pero esta sujetó la manga de la chaqueta y Aller se tuvo que deshacer de ella. Una vez más era libre, pero está vez no le daría una patada, ni un puñetazo, esta vez se desharía totalmente de ellos. Se arremangó la sudadera dejando ver la hoja oculta. Aller se lanzo hacía el hombre, mientras que en el aire desplegaba la cuchilla, esta se introducía en la garganta de su objetivo al aterrizar. El hombre solo pudo producir un pequeño gorgoteo acompañado de sangre, muerto.

Sonó, y dolió. Fue como un golpe en el brazo, de esos que te dan los amigos. Al principio no sentía nada, pero después el dolor empezó a brotar. De un punto se extendió a todo el brazo. Podía sentir la pequeña bola, el perdigón clavado en su brazo, que se había introducido en su piel atravesando la tela de la ropa.

Vio al último hombre que quedaba en pie, haciendo frente mientras recargaba nerviosamente la pequeña pistola.

Aller, furiosa, corrió hacia el hombre y antes de que se diera cuenta el hombre terminó igual que su compañero, muerto.

La mujer extrajo lentamente la hoja del cadáver y se puso en pie. Suspiró y de un soplido se quito el pelo de la cara. De repente se llevó la mano a su brazo herido e hizo presión en la herida. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando que de alguna manera el dolor cesara, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Recogió su chaqueta y se la puso y acto seguido buscó en los bolsillos de los cadáveres y todo lo que encontró lo guardo en la bolsa junto a las cervezas.

Dio gracias a que el edificio no estaba muy lejos, en cinco minutos ya estaba allí.

Llamo al timbre, una vez, dos veces, tres… y Daryl abrió la puerta e inmediatamente entró y soltó la bolsa sobre el sofá.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre?- preguntó Daryl enfadado observando el comportamiento de la chica.

Aller hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y con cuidado se quitó la chaqueta.

Cuando Daryl vio el brazo con el agujero en la sudadera y una pequeña mancha de sangre los ojos parecieron salirse de sus órbitas.

-¡JODER!-llego rápidamente a su lado y miró su brazo preocupado y lo examinó.

-¡¿Qué coño te ha pasado?

Aller lo miró seriamente y luego paso su vista por la bolsa.

En ese momento Jace, Jana y Matt se acercaron alarmados y pidieron explicaciones de lo ocurrido.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- Jana preguntó.

-Han sido dos hombres… templarios...-

-Malditos hijo de puta. Ven te curaré- Daryl la obligo a ir a su habitación.

Aller se sentó en la cama de la pequeña habitación y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, todavía no se creía del todo lo que le acababa de ocurrir, había sido rápido, pero había sentido ese toque de miedo e inquietud, ira y ese querido subidón de adrenalina.

Daryl tiró sobre la cama una bolsa azul que sacó de un cajón de la cómoda.

Mientras Daryl rebuscaba en la bolsa he iba sacando cosas de ella Aller se fue quitando la sudadera y la camiseta hasta quedarse en sostén, no lo hizo por capricho, tenia una herida que curar.

Daryl le echó una ojeada y evitó el impulso de mirarla durante más tiempo, así que desvió la vista del torso de la mujer a la herida.

-Puedo ver el proyectil, es un perdigón…- dijo mientras miraba más de cerca la parte superior del brazo –la razón por la que no has perdido mucha sangre es por que el perdigón lo impide, no sé si me explico…-

-Joder Daryl, haz ya lo que tengas que hacer de una maldita vez- se quejó Aller desesperada por el dolor. Le dolía, pero sabía que más le iba a doler cuando Daryl le tratase la herida.

-Está bien. Sabes que te va a doler como el infierno, ¿verdad?- Daryl sonrió divertido.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Aller inronicamente un poco enfadada por como Daryl se divertía.

El hombre, aún con su sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara tomó unas pinzas y con cuidado empezó a extraer el proyectil, que con suerte no se había introducido mucho en el brazo.

Aller apretó los dientes por el dolor. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirar la herida y como poco a poco el perdigón salió de su brazo.

Daryl cogió un trapo blanco y envolvió le envolvió el brazo con el. La sangre manchó la blancura de la prenda.

-Apriétalo contra tu brazo- Daryl le ordenó y la mujer obedeció.

El hombre trajo paños mojados y con ellos limpió la sangre del brazo y limpió un poco la herida. A continuación, de uno de los cajones de su cómoda, entre algunas prendas de ropa sacó una pequeña botella.

-¿Eso es whisky?- Aller levantó una ceja y miró al hombre entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si…- Daryl abrió la pequeña botella y la acercó a Aller –bebe…- le ofreció.

Aller miró la botella y después a Daryl, aun con su ceja levantada.

-Bebe, disminuirá el dolor- añadió el hombre un poco impaciente.

Aller vaciló, cogió la botella y le dio un trago, y arrugó la cara como la bebida fue ardiendo en su interior.

Daryl le arrebató el objeto, bebió un poco y sin avisar derramó el líquido en el brazo de Aller. La mujer cerró fuertemente los ojos y empezó a soltar barbaridades por la boca.

-Joder Aller- rio Daryl.

-Dicen… que decir groserías ayuda a aguantar el dolor- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo he inventado.

Daryl se rio y guardo la botella.

De alguna extraña manera Aller se había convencido ella misma en sus palabras, gritar groserías hacía más fácil soportar el dolor, de alguna forma.

De todas formas ya se estaba acostumbrando al dolor y sabía que todavía Daryl no había acabado de curarla por completo, ahora quedaba coser la herida.

Aunque el hombre no fuera médico sabía perfectamente como hacer aquello mejor que ninguno otro así que la mujer confiaba en el.

Mientras Daryl cosía la herida Aller parecía haberse olvidado de ello, simplemente mantenía la vista al frente, con la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos. La voz del hombre la hizo despertar.

-Has tenido suerte…

-¿Hu?

-Has tenido suerte...- repitió.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esos hombres que te atacaron, has tenido suerte de que su objetivo no fuera matarte. Si hubieran querido no te hubieran disparado con perdigones… pero aun así has tenido suerte. Si te llega a dar en algún punto vital hubieras muerto, o te hubieras desangrado…

-Pero no ha sido así, estoy bien, he acabado con ellos.

-Debería de haberte acompañado…- insistió el hombre.

-No eres mi padre- Aller frunció el ceño.

-¿Y?

-Que no quiero que estés todo el día detrás de mí, no es tu obligación, no soy una niña-

El silencio gobernó la sala. La conversación había dejado una atmósfera incómoda, Daryl parecía enfadado, Aller también, pero en el fondo los dos estaban confusos, sin palabras…

-Lo sé, sé que no soy tu padre, pero si te hubiera llegado a pasar algo, la culpa no me dejaría en paz, ni a mí, ni a Jace, Jana o Matt.- dijo Daryl mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo y guardaba las cosas en su sitio.

Aller había escuchado claramente sus palabras y no pudo negar la sinceridad de estás. Se puso la camisa blanca que Daryl le había traído, y antes de salir de la habitación se paró en la puerta y dijo con una pequeña sonrisa:

-Gracias Daryl…

-Le han disparado- decía alarmada Jana mientras daba vueltas por el salón.

-Tranquila, solo ha sido un disparo en el brazo, está bien- Jace la intentaba tranquilizar. Al contrario que Jana, Jace y Mattt habían optado por mantener la calma e intentar pensar las consecuencias que tendría lo ocurrido sobre ellos.

-¿Todos estáis de acuerdo en que eran templarios?- pregunto Matt.

Jace asintió y Jana siguió dando vueltas.

-¡La bolsa!- Jana corrió hacia la bolsa que Aller había traído consigo, esperando encontrar algo.

Rebuscó en ella, la vació completamente, apartó el paquete de cervezas y sé quedo con los objetos restantes.

Un móvil y dos carteras. Matt miró a Jace extrañado por los objetos.

-¿Son de ellos?

-Sí, si son de ellos- asintió rápidamente la pequeña mujer mientras abría una de las cartelas con nerviosismo.

Sacó una tarjeta y leyó en voz alta:

-''Agente de Abstergo''. Es una tarjeta, pero no pone ningún dato de la persona…

-Pero trabaja en Abstergo, por lo tanto quiere decir que es uno de ellos… nos han encontrado…- dijo seriamente Matt, con voz profunda, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

-Joder…- murmuró Jace.

-¿Qué es esto?- Jana sacó un papel doblado de la cartera. Lo abrió y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Matt se acercó a su lado y miró el papel.

-¿Es esa quién creo que es?- dijo asombrado.

-Es Aller…- Jace comentó al ver la foto.

En la foto aparecía el rostro de una chica joven, de unos quince o catorce años, con un corto pelo negro que le caía por los hombros y unos grandes ojos verdes claros. La muchacha se veía algo triste y sería, y sin duda alguna tenía un parecido muy evidente con Aller.

-La buscaban a ella- observó Jana.

-Y la han encontrado.

-Pero Aller dijo que ha acabado con ellos, no han podido informar de nada- añadió Matt.

-Piensa Matt, hay más templarios, seguramente dentro de una hora ellos encontraran los cuerpos y sabrán con certeza que han sido los asesinos los causantes de sus muertes, así que la búsqueda aumentará así como el número de agentes… nos acabaran encontrando sí o sí- explicó Jace.

-Y es probable que ya sepan que Aller está aquí, en Munich… le han hecho una foto- Jana enseñó la pantalla del móvil en la que se podía ver una foto de Aller, mientras era agarrada por el hombre.

-Entonces eso empeora todo aún más, esos móviles estarán registrados y puede que esa foto ya esté en guardada en los monitores de las empresas de Abstergo…-Jace se sentó abatido con las manos en la cabeza.

En ese momento Aller apareció en el salón.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó cuando les vio las caras de preocupación. Tenían muchas cosas en ese momento para preocuparse, pero una mala sensación le entró al ver sus expresiones.

Jana miraba a los dos muchachos pidiendo que alguno hablara.

-Hemos encontrado esto en una de las carteras- dijo Jace mientras le enseñaba la foto- también hemos visto otra foto tuya en uno de los móviles que has traído- también se la enseñó.

Aller miraba a la foto como si fuera un fantasma, era ella con apenas catorce años, pero eso era irrelevante. Se acordaba de cuando le sacaron esta foto.

-Soy yo hace once años… - dijo sin dejar de mirar el papel- esta foto me la hicieron cuando entré en el orfanato… y esa – dijo señalando a la pantalla del móvil- me la han sacado hoy, cuando me atraparon…

Se produjo un silencio lleno de tensión y miradas nerviosas.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Jana con un suspiro cansado.

-No nos queda otra opción… por precaución, tendremos que irnos…- dijo Jace.

~_Ellos esperan a que te sientes en su mullido sillón y les cuentes tus miedos. Intentan manejarte con mentiras. Pretenden decirte que esas personas que te dijeron un adiós para siempre, lo hicieron con la intención de hacerte daño. Quieren que te pongas de su parte, y que les ayudes por las buenas en su causa, pero no caían en la cuenta de que yo siempre supe sus intenciones, que no me engañaron con sus máscaras de simpatía. Quieren que olvides tu pasado y te centres en el futuro, en su futuro, pero no quieren que pienses en el tuyo. Solo querían utilizarme, pero nunca lo llegaron a conseguir… así que lo siento, psicólogos, a mi no me engañáis. Yo se aceptar la realidad por mi misma, y se localizar vuestras mentiras_ ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh? Qué tal? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Crees que hay algo que debería mejorar? Algo que te gustó especialmente? Tienes alguna idea que te gustaría comentarme? Todo es bienvenido!<strong>_

_**Y bueeeno nos vemos en el siguiente fic**_

_**PD: si quieren que me pase a leer alguna de sus historias de AC solo digamelo!**_

_**Hasta otra!**_

_**EZIO ES SEXY é.é**_


End file.
